Wings 510
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Serie de OS de experiencias reales y/o invención propia. [SakuHarem - Género: Amistad/Romance/Humor/Etc. - Rated: K a T] -Sección 10: "Pero nunca te lo diré" - *Los hechos valen más que las palabras y Sasori sabía que no podía decirlas pero sí demostrarlas —Te amo, pero nunca te lo diré.* (SasoSaku)
1. Barrilete

**Wings 510**

* * *

**N/A:** Empezando un nuevo proyecto lel :v

No suelo dejar una nota de autor antes de la fic pero quería explicar la temática de este proyecto.

Serán una serie de OS/Drabbles en los cuales haré y recrearé escenas vividas o de mi propia invención. Los llamaré "Secciones" – en mi página hice esto con el anime Matantei Loki Ragnarok y se llama "Distintas maneras de unir lo inevitable" pero allí me dediqué sólo al pairing LokixMayu, aquí habrá SakuHaren :3

* * *

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 1:** Barrilete

**Personajes:** Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke.

**Género:** Amistad-comedia.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary: **Tarde al sol, parque y tres niños que formaron un lazo que los unirá de por vida gracias a un simple y colorido barrilete.

* * *

**Barrilete**

* * *

No acostumbro a salir con mis amigos al parque, pero ese día se me dio por reunirme con una amiga antes de que ella empezara a cursar en una universidad distinta a la mía. Así que nos reunimos, creo que era un día domingo, no recuerdo ya mucho.

Nos sentamos apartadas de las demás personas; ese día estaba lleno de gente y lo único que hicimos fue observar el parque. Estaba algo caluroso el clima pero lindo por suerte.

Mientras mi amiga veía algo en su celular, yo centré mi atención en un pequeño niño pelinegro que estaba con su madre a unos metros nuestro. Parecía entusiasmado mientras que su sonriente madre le pedía que aguardara un poco, que tuviera paciencia.

Y sentí mi corazón latir emocionado y mis ojos – antes indiferentes – llenarse del pequeño niño. Siempre tuve una fijación en los niños pequeños y yo le hago alusión al deseo de ser madre y tener una gran familia.

— Vamos oka-san, apúrate — le dijo el niño tirando de la tela del vestido que llevaba aquella mujer de cabellos negros.

— Espera Sasu-chan… — le sonrió divertida —: Tú debes tomar esta cuerda y yo sostendré en el aire el barrilete ¿si?

— ¡Hn! — asintió efusivamente mientras que se disponía a tomar carrera y la madre desprendió de sus dedos aquella cometa con forma de pájaro de todos colores. Parecía un arco iris y se flameaba gracias a la refrescante brisa de esa tarde que se debatía entre el celeste y el naranja.

Miré a mi amiga y ella estaba aún buscando algo importante por lo que devolví la vista al niño que corría y miraba hacia atrás para ver a su querida ave de papel y plástico volar por sobre su cabeza.

Fue deteniendo y la cometa fue descendiendo de a poco hasta yacer en el césped, frente a sus pies. Animado, tomó la cometa y corrió hacia su madre quien le sonreía a su pequeño hijo.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo tres o cuatro veces más hasta que bajé la vista y miré a mi amiga que me empezó a comentar algo sobre las materias que cursaría y yo atendí atentamente a lo que decía. De vez en cuando dirigía mi vista a mi celular checando las redes sociales – un mal que se volvió necesario al punto de lo adictivo, lamentablemente.

Con mi amiga tenemos tanta confianza que somos capaces de no hablarnos y cada una estar en lo suyo, pero luego nos comentamos algo de lo que leíamos y reímos de eso. Así que la ignoré unos minutos enfrascada en mi lectura cuando una dulce vocecita a unos metros nuestro llamó mi atención, nuevamente, por lo que levanté la vista y vi al mismo niño con su madre y frente a él una pequeña niña de cabello rosa.

— ¿Puedo jugar? — le preguntó al niño de la cometa y éste miró a su madre quien asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, yo te ayudaré — dijo la mujer quien le hizo una seña al pelinegro —: Hijo, dale la cuerda a la niña…

— Claro oka-san — y se acercó a la niña dándole la cuerda y ella lo tomó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; sus párpados se abrieron dejando al descubierto unos hermosos y flamantes ojos verdes, el color de la esperanza.

El niño de ojos negros le devolvió la sonrisa y depositó en la manito de la pequeña de su misma edad – seis años lo más probable – su juguete, confiándole a ella algo que quizás a mis ojos y a los de muchos es insignificante, pero para el niño ahora tiene un gran y valioso significado.

— Me llamo Sasuke ¿Y tú? — soltó entusiasmado, sus mejillas rojas por haber estado corriendo bajo el sol del ocaso tibio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Yo soy Sakura… — se presentó sonriente.

Entonces ahí lo supe… No sé por qué pero sentí que, aunque sólo fuera un instante o sólo el día aquel, el destino ya les tenía preparado todo un futuro, juntos.

Sentí envidia, yo nunca pude hacer amigos con tanta facilidad y ver a esos dos infantes corriendo uno atrás del otro, viendo con sus inocentes ojos y sus enormes sonrisas aquel insignificante papel de plástico colorido surcar su cielo, me causó un sentimiento que no sentía hacía un tiempo…

_«Ah, mi amiga la nostalgia ¿Dónde estabas? Ya ni te recordaba…» _

Recordé cuando era niña y jugaba sola porque era tímida, y ahora me veo y quizás no tenga muchos amigos, pero son suficientes para mi. Y ver a esos niños formar lazos tan fácilmente y quizás, quien sabe, en algún futuro algo más, yo no lo dudaría, me causaba un poco de celos.

Entonces, Sakura corrió unos cuantos metros y Sasuke corría atrás haciendo ruidos con la boca como si fuera una nave en vez de un ave, y la pequeña se rió deteniéndose.

Porque ahora era el turno de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke ya estaba preparado para correr y su madre le dijo que lo hiciera, ella corrió y no lo pude evitar.

— Hey, mira eso — le dije a mi amiga —: ¿A que no los shippeas?

Y nos echamos a reír.

Pero era la verdad.

Eran perfectos.

El uno para el otro…

Sasuke patinó y se cayó, Sakura se rió y lo ayudó a levantarse, él ni se quejó de dolor porque estaba más entusiasmado por correr detrás de Sakura – cuando ella comenzara a correr remontando el barrilete de colores – que en el leve raspón en su rodilla derecha.

De repente, un pequeño rubio de ojos como el cielo del mediodía, celestes, vivaces y profundos se acercó hasta la señora que sostenía la cometa para ayudar a Sakura a volarlo.

Tenía un dedo cerca de la boca, parecía tímido pero al instante sonrió emocionado al ver la cometa volar y se dispuso a correr también.

Cualquiera diría que rompió aquella perfecta escena con su presencia, pero no. El niño desprendía la misma aura que los otros dos y pude notar, nuevamente, que él también tenía un destino unido al de los otros dos.

Era un poco más pequeño, tendría cinco años, pero eso no impedía que jugara a la par de los otros dos que ya lo habían incluido a su burbuja.

— Yo también quiero hacerlo — gritó fascinado.

— Claro pequeño… — sonrió la madre del pelinegro mientras que la pequeña Sakura se acercaba al rubio y le daba la cuerda.

— Tómalo fuerte Naruto… — le dijo —: Intenta no romperlo o se lo diré a oto-san — sentenció la pequeña. El rubio asintió efusivamente y se dispuso a correr, pero al primer intento falló y la cometa se estrelló en el suelo haciendo reír a los otros dos pequeños.

— Vamos Naruto — dijo la mujer —: Inténtalo de nuevo — y el niño volvió a sonreír. Se puso en posición y su rostro demostraba determinación, algo que me hizo reír por dentro porque se veía extremadamente tierno y gracioso.

— ¡Ya! — gritaron los otros niños dándole a entender que corriera y el muy atolondrado rubio se echó a correr a toda velocidad; los otros dos niños lo siguieron sonrientes, colorados de tanto correr y con frentes y mejillas algo sudadas.

— ¡Lo logré! — gritó alegremente Naruto y yo aplaudí suave y disimuladamente para que no me oyera ni viera.

Me di cuenta al ver a esos niños entretenerse con algo tan banal – como lo era la cometa – que la felicidad no es tan difícil de percibir o encontrar. A veces, creemos que con tenerlo todo uno es feliz y que si no lo tienes nunca lo serás. No, la vida no se basa en lo material ni en lo más caro ni en tener lo último de último.

La felicidad es como… mmm… como una cometa; vuela y tú logras que ella lo haga, entonces flota y flota y tú ríes y ríes al verlo sobre ti, llena de colores, hecha de papel, a veces adornados con tiras y listones, otras con rostros graciosos y otras simplemente de animalitos o formas extrañas.

Mi felicidad de ese momento fue compartir con mi amiga ver las sonrisas de esos tres niños que, al principio, me hicieron sentir envidia, pero también emocionaron a este joven corazón que está dejando el juego de la adolescencia y está entrado a la flor de la nueva juventud adulta.

No por ser adulto uno deja de ser un niño, no por ser adulto uno deja de ser joven. Somos adultos pero dentro tenemos un corazón joven con un alma de niño latente en la esencia de cada uno. La piel muta, envejece, pero seguimos siendo los mismos, quizás tenemos más responsabilidades y algún que otro cambio porque así es la vida, pero no solimos distar de lo que éramos.

Todo cumple un ciclo: nacemos, crecemos-vivimos y morimos. Todos quemamos etapas: la niñez, la adolescencia-la juventud, la adultez y la vejez. Nacemos bebés y, en algunos casos, los abuelitos vuelven a ser un bebé, un bebé grande que se va marchitando de a poco hasta dejarse ir.

Siempre creí que la vida es un misterio y lo sigo creyendo. Hoy cursando sentí miedo, cuando surgen las cuestiones de la vida en sí me da miedo porque soy nada y a la vez algo; nací y algún día me iré como muchos otros y siento que no dejaré nada que diga "yo estuve aquí, fui parte de la vida", quizás lo deje con una nueva vida, pero esa vida también pensará lo mismo y así será un ciclo sin fin.

_Entonces, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto…_

_¿Me comparten un poco de su inocente felicidad? _

Yo buscaba la felicidad en lo material porque si lo buscaba en las personas tenía miedo perderlas como ya me pasó una vez. Pero al ver a esos tres niños siento que no debo temer, ellos formaron lazos y quizás son muy pequeños para entenderlos pero yo a esa edad tampoco entendía y ya lo había perdido todo, o bueno, una parte.

Fui terca al pensar que su felicidad era el cometa en material, pero no es el material lo que los hace reír y ser niños. No. Su felicidad son ellos juntos, los tres unidos y lo que simboliza ese cometa, unión.

Porque muchos verán a tres niños estúpidos correr detrás de un papel de mierda con forma de nada, pero yo veo el futuro corriendo tras la felicidad que flota en el aire.

Gracias, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, hoy me enseñaron a ser feliz con algo tan suave y simple como la sonrisa de un niño, como el sentarme un rato a compartir con mi amiga una tarde cálida bajo el cielo naranja y una tímida paz que me purifica el alma.

Entonces, Sasuke agita la mano y Sakura y Naruto hacen lo mismo con él. El papá de los otros niños les dice que agradezcan por haberles permitido jugar con él.

— Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun — dice una muy feliz y cansada Sakura mientras que Naruto sólo agita la mano y sonríe aún con muchas energías.

— Gracias — agradece el señor rubio de ojos celestes, Naruto es su réplica casi exacta sólo que el pequeño tiene unas marcas raras pero simpáticas en el rostro.

— De nada — sonríe la mujer y Sasuke parece triste, pero luego sonríe y sacude la mano en saludo al ver que sus nuevos amiguitos voltearon a verlo y vuelven a saludar con la mano.

— ¿Algún día los volveré a ver? — pregunta el ojinegro mirando a su madre con un poco de tristeza. Su madre le sonríe animadamente.

— Claro Sasu-chan… muy pronto, ya verás — dijo tomando su manita y en la otra, la comenta. Ellos también volverían a casa.

Y mientras se alejaban todos, yo me puse de pie y le indiqué a mi amiga que marcháramos. Era tarde y cada una iniciaría su semana. Una larga y ocupada semana.

Pero nadie me quitaría la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro y menos que menos el saber que, aunque yo no los vea de nuevo, ellos se volverían a reunir en algún momento.

* * *

_«La felicidad es abstracta, no se compra ni se consigue, se vive y se disfruta el momento»_

-Me.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola! Primera sección juejue xD_

_Primero que nada quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Nat que en estos días se cumplió un año desde que nos conocimos. Espero que te guste, muchas gracias por compartirme tu amistad y espero que esto perdure por siempre, sabes que podes instalarte en casa cuando quieras, sean las vacaciones o no, para vernos todo los doramas, películas, animes, series, todo xD_

_Hablando en serio, gracias por todo y espero que esto siga. Te quiero un montón y lo prometido es deuda y cumplí con ella… la fic que te prometí el día que fuimos al planetario jejeje._

_Dije que serían situaciones reales que viví, bueno, estos tres niñitos existen y la verdad cuando los vi fue un flash y dije "DEBO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLOS" y aquí lo ven :3 (Nat vos sabes xD)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y esta fic, también, va como regalo para las tres personas que me comunicaron lo del plagio de mi historia. Eso ya está resuelto por suerte, se resolvió al cabo de un par de horas. Una chica me lo comunicó en la página de **Para los que aman el Kakasaku** y un chico me avisó a través de un review en la fic **"Regalo de cumpleaños"** (la que me plagiaron). Gracias por comunicarmelo, va para ustedes este OS. Y también para la chica que dejó el review en la historia plagio pidiendo explicación de por qué se parecía a mi historia y diciéndole que el plagio no está bien, que la idea es crear. Gracias, este regalito para ustedes también._

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejé mi corazón aquí *llora mientras termina de escribir su N/A*_

_¡Gracias por estar siempre!_

_\- ¡Recuerden!_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Ja'ne!_


	2. Paraguas

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 2:** Paraguas

**Personajes:** Sakura-Itachi.

**Género:** General-romance.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary: **Ese día el cielo parecía derrumbarse. Por suerte llevaba paraguas y no creyó mala idea el compartirlo con el pobre chico que corría en busca de refugio.

* * *

**Paraguas**

* * *

Sakura es una chica muy responsable. Ella estudia, trabaja y siempre se mantiene ocupada en algo. No tiene muchos problemas en cuanto a su vida, es bastante tranquila y si nadie la molesta no saca su lado agresivo, el cual tiene intenciones de conquistar el mundo…

Ehh, mejor no me hagan caso…

Hacía unos pocos meses que se había mudado a la gran ciudad; se arriesgó todo por su futuro y aunque a veces se sentía sola, Ino – su nueva amiga de la ciudad – estaba con ella, también otras dos chicas muy simpáticas que se ganaron su amistad, Karin y Tayuya, y con las cuales se reunía después de sus clases de la universidad, antes de cumplir con su horario laboral.

Ese día llovía y ella se mantenía bajo su paraguas, caminando pasitos nada apresurados, pues era su día libre y sólo había salido a comprar cosas que le parecían necesarias para la casa.

Saludó a la dependienta de aquel mini mercado y compró algunos comestibles para la semana, seguramente, después no podría y eso significaba una semana con la heladera vacía y delivery todas las noches. Durante el día no había drama porque comía afuera, pero el bolsillo se vaciaba y la carrera que había elegido no era la más económica que digamos.

Cuando salió del lugar con la mano izquierda cargada con dos bolsas un poco pesadas, decidió emprender camino a casa la cual, para su mala suerte, no estaba tan cerca y tampoco tenía ganas de pagar un taxi por veinte cuadras. Así que suspiró y emprendió camino.

A la quinta calle decidió parar y darse el gusto de comer dango, estaba algo hambrienta y le pareció buena idea parar un poco, además de que las bolsas le pesaban un poco y la lluvia estaba haciendo más complicado el paso.

Se sentó en un escalón luego de cerrar el paraguas y se quedó viendo la lluvia, ésta parecía no amainar para nada y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando el agua helada le salpicó en las piernas.

Sus ojos se perdieron en las desoladas calles, algún que otro auto y señoras corriendo bajo sus paraguas pasaban, pero estaba casi desierta.

Sus oídos captaron pisadas veloces, como si alguien corriera y fue allí que vio a un muchacho correr por la acera del frente, tratando de buscar un refugio para resguardarse de la lluvia. Fue bastante inconciente al salir sin paraguas, aunque ella tampoco podía decir mucho pues no hacía una semana que le había pasado lo mismo.

Salió apurada porque se le hacía tarde para tramitar unos papeles importantes cuando se largó la lluvia. Había olvidado su paraguas junto a la puerta y se vio obligada a correr para no mojarse y buscar un techo para cubrirse.

Fue pura suerte cuando una ancianita se le acercó y le ofreció compartir su paraguas. Quiso negarse cortésmente, pero la simpática anciana le procuró que no había problema, que ella estaba a gusto de ayudarla. Y con una sonrisa, aceptó agradecida y así, juntas, caminaron hasta la parada del bus, en la cual ella se quedó y la anciana prosiguió su camino.

Así que ¿Por qué no hacer lo que había hecho la dulce abuelita? Estaría pagando su deuda de alguna forma, además el agua de lluvia estaba helada y ese chico seguramente estaría congelado.

Cruzó la calle por la senda peatonal y se acercó hasta el muchacho que trataba de darse calor a los brazos con sus manos. Pudo verlo mejor cuando se acercó, era alto y tenía el cabello negro y largo recogido en con una banda de tela un poco más clara que el color de su cabello.

Éste pareció notar su presencia y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, dejándola helada al instante; eran de un color negro muy profundo, rasgados, de aire misterioso y si se ponía a pensar, estaría medio día diciendo todo lo que le parecieron sus ojos. Pero no había tiempo y hacía frío. Lo que sí le llamó bastante la atención – y podía reparar unos segundo en tratar de descifrar el por qué de ellas – fueron las pronunciadas "ojeras" que poseía, pero prefirió no darle importancia ya que ellas no le quitaba belleza.

No quiso parecer tonta, no más ante la mirada divertida que le dedicaba, ahora, el muchacho y se aclaró la garganta, intentado disminuir el calor en sus mejillas.

— Hola — soltó nerviosa. El chico se giró completamente hacia ella y le brindó una suave sonrisa.

— Hola — susurró tan bajo que Sakura casi no lo escucha a causa de la incesante lluvia.

— Vi… vi que no tenías paraguas y yo… — se aferró fuertemente al fierrito de su sombrilla tratando de darse valor para decir —: Yo quería compartir mi paraguas contigo…

— ¿Conmigo? — soltó curioso. Sakura intentó mirarlo y vio al chico entre confuso y tímido.

— S-si…

— ¿Por qué? — dijo suspicaz y desconfiado, aunque le pareció bastante tonto desconfiar de ella, se veía algo inofensiva.

— Porque está lloviendo y hace frío, está oscureciendo y por lo menos no te mojarás más — respondió sorprendiéndose por lo atropellada que sonaba, ella no solía sonrojarse o ponerse tímida por nada. Pero ese chico la intimidaba un poco y no de mala manera, no tenía un porte malicioso ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, se lo veía simpático y agradable.

— Pero ya estoy empapado.

Sakura es amable, ya lo dije y también habré dicho que es buena mientras no la hacen enojar o le sacan la paciencia, por lo que permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo. Y cuando decidió estallar, el chico le arrebató las bolsas y se puso bajo el paraguas verde manzana, arrimándose al pequeño y sorprendido rostro de la chica.

— Pero no puedo rechazar tu oferta, no sería de buena educación — dijo divertido mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que la chica respingara y se pusiera del color de su cabello: rosa.

El chico tomó el paraguas para colocarlo en un buen ángulo para que ninguno se mojara y estuvieran cómodos. El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos por un rato hasta que él decidió romperlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Sa-sakura — murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bonito nombre, yo soy Itachi… y sí, mi nombre significa "comadreja"… muy original mi madre ¿no? — sonrió a lo que Sakura soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

— Es algo… "peculiar" — Sakura lo miró con una sonrisita aún en el rostro y por parte de su acompañante recibió una tierna y amable.

— ¿Estudias, Sakura-chan?

— Sí, este es mi primer año…

— Por tu acento estoy en lo correcto de decir que no eres de por aquí.

— Je, sí, estás en lo correcto… vengo de un pueblo alejado, se llama Konoha, es un lugar agradable.

— ¿Konoha? Lo conozco, allí vamos de vacaciones familiares… ¿estás sola?

— ¿No me secuestrarás? — bromeó.

— Ufa, descubriste mis intenciones — fingió decepción haciendo un pequeño mohín, pero al instante volvió a sonreír —: Pues tendré que trabajar más duro — y ambos rieron.

— Bueno, esta es mi parada Itachi-san — murmuró. El chico le quiso devolver el paraguas, pero ella se negó —: Quédatelo, me imagino que no vives tan cerca.

— Pero es tuyo, no quiero apropiarme de tu paraguas…

— No pasa nada — negó con una sonrisa —: Puedes tenerlo, tengo otro por si eso te preocupa. Además, puedes enfermarte.

— Gracias Sakura — le sonrió agradecido —: Bueno, toma — le devolvió sus bolsas y acomodó el paraguas en otro ángulo —. Creo que será una buena excusa para verte de nuevo…

— ¿Mh?

— Si, podremos volver a vernos cuando venga a traerte tu paraguas.

— Oh, eso… no es necesario… — soltó apenada.

— No, al contrario, será un gusto… así podremos vernos de nuevo…

— Oh, ya veo… bueno, eso me parece bien… — aceptó tímida. Ya ni se reconocía.

— Además no debes conocer toda la zona, podría hacer de guía turística para ti…

— ¿Me cobrarás?

— Oh, claro que sí… mi cobro será que aceptes una cena conmigo — dijo sonriente y ella asintió divertida —. Bueno, tengo que dejarte… mi madre se molestará si no llego a casa.

— Ve, ve… ya es muy tarde.

— Hasta luego, Sakura-chan — sonrió el chico —: Y gracias de nuevo.

— Oh, no hay de qué… nos vemos pronto — dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa.

A veces, ser amable y tener buen corazón puede llegar a provocar que este tipo de situaciones lleguen a la vida de cada uno. Sakura se ofreció a compartir su paraguas a un desconocido, esto no quiere decir que lo hagas con cualquiera eh, pero en el caso de Sakura, ella pudo ver que ese chico era buena gente y quiso ser amable como lo fueron con ella en esa ciudad.

Sería algo así como un pago por la hospitalidad que recibió de la gente, y sentía que era hora de hacer algo por alguien más.

Además, había conocido a un chico muy simpático, amable y divertido, un amigo no le vendría mal y, quien sabe, quizás en el futuro se convirtiera en algo más.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaa! Nuevo OS y ésta vez le tocó a Itachi jejeje_

_Me dio pena que el anterior no haya tenido reviews. Me llegó uno y fue maravilloso, me re animó el día y bueno, quería decirle A **Noir Fox** que me encantó tu review (aunque por el PM ya te lo haya dicho xD) Espero que te guste este también._

_Y espero que les guste este; ésta situación ha pasado de verdad, no a mí sino a mi amiga Nat, sólo que en vez de ser un chico fue una chica, pero bueno, ella me sugirió la idea de hacerlo – la chica era lesbiana… BROMA! Pasó lo del paraguas, nada de citas ni paraguas regalados xD_

_Gracias Nat, yo sé que te hubiera gustado algo como esto en realidad jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado._

_Bueno, nos vemos la próxima, les dejo un adelanto de los personajes que usaré: Sasuke-Sakura-Itachi (?_

_Si les ha gustado, podrían dejar una sensual review no? Eso me haría feliz *u*_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Siesta

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 3:** Siesta

**Personajes:** Sasuke-Sakura-Itachi

**Género:** Humor.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** A ningún niño le gusta dormir la siesta, pero cuando es con Sakura siempre está la excepción.

* * *

**Siesta**

* * *

De la mano de su madre, Sakura iba rumbo a la casa de una de sus amigas – de su madre – y estaba algo nerviosa, pues los hijos de aquella mujer eran algo intimidantes, en especial el más pequeño.

Siempre que iba, el pequeño la miraba de mala manera, asustándola mientras que el otro la trataba de manera amable y parecía querer darle confianza para que no fuera tan tímida. Pero ella no era tonta y notó desde un principio que cuanto mejor le trataba el mayor, el menor más se procuraba en asustarla y hacerla sentir mal.

— Mamá… no quiero — dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa. La señora Mebuki la miró extrañada, ver a su niñita con expresión temerosa era demasiado extraño para ella. Entonces, comprendió que quizás no tenía buen trato con los hijos de Mikoto.

— Sakura, será un ratito nomás… no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres.

— Si, mamá.

La mujer presionó el timbre y su sonido se propagó por toda la gran casa. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio Sakura fue a la sonriente mujer, amiga de su madre, y al pequeño niño detrás de esta, aferrada a su pierna y observando a la rosada con recelo.

La pequeña respingó y presionó con más fuerza la mano de su madre. Ella se inclinó y la tomó en brazos sintiendo los bracitos aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello.

— Mebuki-chan, Sakura-chan… pasen — sonrió la mujer de cabellos negros, dándole el paso —: ¿Qué ocurre con Sakura-chan? ¿Se siente mal?

— Ahora te digo — le sonrió a la mujer.

Una vez sentadas en el sillón de la sala con la taza de té y las galletitas, ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante amena sobre su semana. Sakura, sentada junto a su madre, intentaba esquivar los insistentes ojos del Uchiha menor.

— Sakura-chan, Mebuki-san — saludó cuando se aproximó a la sala el pequeño de doce años, Sakura respingó y miró al mayor quien sonreía dulcemente.

— Itachi-chan hola — saludó la mujer. Miró a la pequeña y al mayor que la miraba sonriente —: ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Sakura-chan?

La pequeña volteó hacia su madre y achinó los ojos, haciendo mofletes. Mikoto notó como el semblante del pequeño se tensó y las manitos se apretaban fuertemente en puños. Suspiró, ahora entendía porqué no se le había despegado de encima.

Cuando la niña fue arrastrada – suavemente – por Itachi, el pequeño Sasuke no lo dudó y fue tras ellos.

— Parece que Sakura-chan le tiene miedo a Sasuke-chan — murmuró Mikoto algo bajoneada, pues, siempre había soñado con que la pequeña Haruno fuera, en algún futuro, la esposa de su pequeño bebé. Pero si el tonto de su hijo seguía siendo así, haría que la niña huyera despavorida de su lado.

— Sakura-chan es bastante asustadiza… le tomó idea a los niños cuando la empujaron aquella vez en la caja de arena y la quisieron enterrar… sigo odiando a ese jardín de infantes, no quiso hacerse responsable.

— Ella lo superará, es valiente — sonrió Mikoto —: Seguro que Ita-chan y Sasu-chan la ayudarán…

— Eso espero — suspiró la mujer para luego entablarse en otra conversación.

…

— Sakura-chan ¿te gusta la arena? — preguntó Itachi cuando visualizó la caja de arena. La niña se plantó y comenzó a tirar hacia atrás, el niño se extrañó por la ferviente resistencia que opuso y la soltó para no lastimarla.

— Me-mejor quiero ir con mi mamá…

— ¡Miedosa! — la acusó Sasuke, señalándola. La niña bajó la cabeza y arrugó el borde de su blusa roja con sus dedos.

— ¡Sasuke! — le reprendió Itachi, el pequeño lo ignoró frunciendo el ceño —: No le hagas caso, Sakura-chan… mi otouto es un poco tonto — sonrió, pero ella no respondió.

— ¡Aniki! — se molestó. Itachi lo ignoró.

— ¿Te gusta los dangos? — preguntó a la pelirrosa quien levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del Uchiha prodigio y asintió parsimoniosamente —: Ven — le tendió su mano —: Tengo unos guardados…

La pequeña tomó con algo de duda su mano y éste la presionó con sumo cuidado. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa, bajo la atenta y ardiente mirada del pequeño Uchiha.

…

— ¿Te gustan?

— Si, son ricos — sonrió con pena.

— ¿Quieres? — le ofreció a su hermano, este hizo un gesto de asco y negó.

— Odio los dulces… sólo los tontos comen eso — y sonrió cuando el rostro de la chica se frunció en señal de molestia.

— Bueno, entonces los inteligentes se lo pierden… los dulces son ricos y es bueno para compartirlo con la gente que uno quiere… — miró a su hermanito y éste se crispó cuando el brazo de su hermano mayor rodeó los hombros de la pequeña —: Mucho.

Por dentro, Itachi estaba que hacía una fiesta, las ganas de reír las estaba conteniendo con mucha fuerza pues ver el rostro de su hermano casi estallar de la ira era motivo de descontrol en su semblante imperturbable.

— ¡Baka aniki! — gritó furioso y se alejó de ellos a pasos agigantados. Él no lloraría, no lo haría. Pero le molestaba ¡por Dios! Que le molestaba todo eso.

Siempre era lo mismo y lo tenía cansado ¡Cansado!

…

— ¿Estás cansada, Sakura-chan? — Itachi notó como la niña se refregaba los ojos.

— Algo…

— ¿Duermes siesta? — sonrió divertido ante la repentina vergüenza que afloró en sus mejillas rojas.

— S-si.

— Que no te apene que yo también duermo siesta, a veces — sonrió y tomó su mano —: Vamos, vamos a dormir un rato.

…

— Okasan — llamó Sasuke cuando se fue acercando a ambas mujeres que seguían sumida en su conversación.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-chan?

— No encuentro a mi aniki ¿lo has visto? — preguntó frotándose el ojo derecho y bostezando en el proceso.

— ¿Ya es hora de la siesta? — se preguntó Mebuki, siendo oída por ambos Uchihas —: Sakura ya debe de estar fastidiosa…

— Vi a tu hermano subir con Sakura-chan… de seguro están en su cuarto…

— ¡Qué! — se escandalizó el pequeño —: ¡No! ¡Eso no! — casi gritó y emprendió corrida hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — preguntó extrañada Mebuki —: ¿Sigue celando a Itachi?

Mikoto sonrió y negó con la cabeza — Ya no, Mebuki-chan, ya no.

…

Uchiha Sasuke nunca se ponía en estado de berrinche. Nunca. Pero había situaciones que lo superaban y en ese momento tenía ganas de lanzarles de todo, desde almohadas hasta portarretratos con tal de que esas manos se despegaran el uno del otro.

Pero estaban durmiendo, y a él no le gustaba que le hicieran lo mismo por lo que se contuvo de no despertarlos. Además se los veía tranquilos y ¿Quién era él para perturbar sueños ajenos?

Desde que había conocido a Sakura, sus celos aumentaron a niveles desconsiderados. Siempre creyó que era porque ella se acercaba a su hermano o porque Itachi sólo le prestaba atención a ella, olvidándose de que él era su hermano pequeñito.

Apretaba sus manos en puños, sus dientes chirriaban y su ceño se fruncía furiosamente.

¡Odiaba con su alma que Itachi tocara a Sakura!

¡Itachi no tenía por qué tocarla, no tenía derecho!

¡Sakura era de su edad!

¡Sólo él podía porque era ella su compañera de escuela!

Sí, lo admitía. Estaba celoso de que su hermano tuviera tanta confianza con Sakura y ésta parecía sentir más agrado por su hermano mayor que por él.

Su hermano nunca la protegía de los niños que la trataban mal, su hermano nunca sintió la impotencia de oírla llorar cuando la molestaban las niñas.

Si se habrá agarrado a las piñas con sus compañeros por tratar mal a la rosada. Ya ni recordaba cuantas veces había sido llevado a detención por armar esos líos.

Y la malagradecida se iba con su hermano mayor…

Achinó los ojos, quizás no era culpa de ella. Quizás, era culpa de él mismo por ser tan rudo. Pero es que no sabía como ser amable o suave con las niñas, las aborrecía, siempre lo acosaban y era algo que detestaba.

Sólo quería la atención de mamá, papá y de Itachi…

_Bueno, ahora no quería solo esa atención…_

_La quería a ella._

_Solito para él._

Se acercó a la cama y sin dudarlo, se subió del lado derecho, en donde estaba Sakura acurrucada, durmiendo junto a su hermano. El mayor dormía boca arriba mientras que la pequeña estaba hecho un bodoque, tapada hasta los hombros.

Sin dudas, Sasuke se metió bajo las cobijas y pasó los brazos por la cintura de la niña para apartarla de su hermano y atraerla hacia él. Ella se removió y estiró las piernas, favoreciendo al pequeño Uchiha para poder acoplarse mejor a ella.

Una vez acomodado, aspiró el perfume dulce de su compañera y se dejó llevar por el sueño que lo había atacado hacía unos minutos.

Itachi se removió y entreabrió los ojos, miró hacia la puerta que estaba un poco abierta, recordando que él la había cerrado. Se puso de pie para cerrarla, pues así no perturbarían su sueño, y cuando giró a la cama, una sonrisa se le plasmó en el rostro.

Allí, en su espaciosa cama, dos bultos pequeños dormían plácidamente. Su pequeño hermano abrazaba a la pequeña que mantenía una mano estirada. Se acercó para recostarse un rato más y se giró hacia ella, tomando la manito con sumo cuidado y arrimándose un poco a ella.

— _Baka otouto _— sonrió al recordar que Sasuke odia dormir siesta, pero ahí estaba, durmiendo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, después de todo, aún, era la hora de la siesta.

* * *

**N/A:**_Holaaaa! Cómo andan? Espero que bien, bueno ¿les gustó? Cuando dije ItaSakuSasu seguramente pensaron algo pervertido ¿no? que mal eh xD_

_Cindy! Espero que te guste, es para ti :3_

_Preguntarán si la situación es real. Nop, no es real, esta es de mi invención. El próximo si será algo que no me pasó a mi pero sí a mi hermana cuando era pequeña y será NaruSaku =) será mi primer NaruSaku *o*_

_Buenos, muchas gracias por todo, en serio. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!_

_Ja´ne!_


	4. First kiss

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 4:** First kiss

**Personajes:** Naruto-Sakura.

**Género:** Amistad-romance.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Para el amor no hay una edad marcada ni límites ni diferencias. Para el primer beso tampoco.

* * *

**First kiss**

* * *

Odio, simplemente odio tener que levantarme temprano los fines de semana, en especial un sábado. Me pone de mal humor pero todo esto es por mi hermana y tampoco puedo chistar tanto o quejarme porque sé que la haré llorar si me niego y, también, porque me tendría que arreglar con Mebuki y Kizashi y tampoco quiero estar peleándome con la familia por no levantarme a esa hora…

¿Qué de malo levantarse a las siete de la mañana de ese hermoso y fresquito sábado cuando podría, tranquilamente, estar descansando después del desvelo de la noche anterior por quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche en la computadora haciendo nada?

No hay nada de malo.

Tampoco que pudiera ser sincera.

_«Te jodes. Si durmieras temprano no tendrías esa cara»_

Respuesta que obtuve no sólo de mi madre sino que, también, de mi padre y de mi misma, porque acepto la realidad cuando ya mi propia voz interior me lo dice.

Nop, nop. Papá y mamá shu-shu – y esos son mis onomatopeyas para acallar a alguien, patéticas.

Mi mamá, toda emocionada, me gritó a que fuera por la estúpida cámara para sacarle estúpidas fotos a mi hermana y yo, como hija buena que no quiere un dolor de cabeza mañanero, fui a cumplir con la orden para enterarme, luego, que mi misión sería sacarle fotos a mi hermana en el acto.

Ah, sí. Levantarme temprano un día sábado fue para ir a un acto público de su jardín de infantes.

La historia del establecimiento es algo así: es un jardín en conjunto a una iglesia, o sea, es un jardín de niños religioso, pero no como las escuelas que enseñan religión, pues son renacuajos de dos a cinco años ¿Qué mierda entenderán de religión? Lo que yo de bioquímica. Nada.

Así que mientras mi madre vestía a mi hermana, yo peiné mi cabello y me delineé los ojos para disimular un poco lo chiquitos que estaban a falta de descanso y tapé las asquerosas ojeras que se instalaron sobre mis mejillas por la costumbre de no dormir en vacaciones y ahora, en época de clase, me pasaban factura.

Nunca creí reírme tanto cuando vi a mi pequeña hermana con un puchero y a punto de llorar con aquel disfraz que, pobrecita, le incomodaba.

Su papel era la de ser una estrella, cada compañerito de ella llevaría un disfraz de animal u cosa, a ella y a otra niña le tocó una estrella y por lo que vi llegué a pensar en que podrían haberle buscado un traje mejor.

Pero ante la mirada soñadora de Mebuki pude notar que si yo le discutía aquello o mi padre intentara, ella se negaría y empezaría con sus berrinches de esposa mimada.

Aún no entiendo como fue que le haya visto algo a esa mujer, pero en el fondo también se que, a pesar de sus berrinches y estupideces, es una buena persona.

— Mamá me pesa — se quejó la pequeña. Yo dibujé una sonrisita ante la mirada afligida de su progenitora y le sacó aquella cabeza de estrella que se le caía hacia la izquierda.

— Lo siento cariño, pero es el único que pude conseguir… sólo será un ratito — y, rápidamente, sonrió emocionada —: ¿Posas para tomarte fotografías?

Conozco a esa enana y ama sacarse fotos así que la hice ponerse frente a la pared blanca y empezó a sonreír iluminando cada facción de su rostro. Me hizo sonreír y comencé a sacarle todo tipo de fotos: de lejos, de cerca, verticales, horizontales.

Yo no tuve la misma suerte que ella, no tuve una madre para que hiciera eso por mí por cosas del destino que no me dan las ganas de recordar, pero me alegra por ella que jamás pasará por algo como yo pasé.

Recuerdo que al nacer, me sentía ansiosa por conocerla y tenerla en mis brazos. Tuvimos una conexión que se fortaleció cuando la tuve en mis brazos y me miró a los ojos, en ese entonces tenía diez años y todas las noches lloraba porque no tenía a mi madre, pero llegó ella y mi mundo se revolucionó sabiendo que yo ya no era la niña de casa.

A pesar de que le profesé amor por ser un bebé, con el tiempo fui sintiendo envidia de todo lo que la rodeaba. Mi familia es un tanto extraña y no tiene buena comunicación, mi padre no era de la ciudad por lo que su familia está en otras partes del país y la familia de mi madre biológica estaba cada uno en lo suyo.

Ella lo tenía todo; tías, tíos, abuelos, primas. Yo también lo tenía, pero no tan cerca como ella.

Entonces, de a poco todo se fue quebrando, y ella fue perdiendo eso. Pero quedamos nosotros y eso es lo que vale ¿no?

Sacudí mi cabeza para centrarme en el estúpido acto y quise arrancarme los pelos al recordar que antes del acto había misa y suelo aburrirme demasiado de esas cosas. Y sumando a mi mala suerte, Mebuki me quitó mi celular para que no estuviera paveando con eso y prestara atención a lo que decía el padre.

Rodé los ojos y miré a la cruz de cerámica colgando frente al altar en el que estaba el padre siendo portador de la palabra del Señor. Vi el rostro de nuestro salvador y lo contemplé volando como suelo hacerlo. Mi mente vuela y vuela muy seguido, a veces me cuesta bajarme y cuando lo hago, siempre termino estrellándome.

El fuerte aplauso me saca de mi mundo y por inercia imito al resto, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de Mebuki. Me encogí de hombros y miré a la señorita que impartía clases en la sala de mi hermana.

Habló unas cosas sobre los cuatro años de vida de aquel sitio y que esperaba que fueran más y bla-bla-bla y que se yo más. Aplaudí sin dejarla terminar de hablar y la gente me comenzó a imitar, por lo que me reí de eso y como castigo recibí un puntapié por parte de mi papá, al cual ignoré y seguí al bullicio que yo inicié.

La chica, abochornada anda tú a saber de qué, comenzó a hablar sobre lo que vendría a continuación. No logré pestañear que ya me encontraba, un poco y más, en el centro de la pista con la cámara de fotos en manos. Miré hacia atrás con asombro y vi a una Mebuki de sonrisa segura levantándome el pulgar y moviendo los labios diciendo "go".

Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse en un costado chocándome con un chico al cual le pedí disculpas y esperé a que comenzaran a desfilar por el pasillo, entre las bancas, a los niños.

Vi seis vacas a las cuales les saqué una foto, luego a unas ovejitas y así unos cuantos animales más. Luego, apareció un árbol. Era un niñito de cabello negro y parecía fastidiado y abochornado. Fastidiado por las niñas disfrazadas de flores que lo rodeaban como abejas al polen, y abochornado por el estúpido disfraz que tenía puesto.

Sin pensarlo, pasó junto a mí y le acaricié el cabello. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo le saqué la lengua.

— Lindo disfraz eh… — le guiñé un ojo haciendo que se pusiera rojo y se alejara corriendo abochornado hacia donde estaba su mamá. El niño le contó lo que pasó pareciera porque obtuve una mirada fastidiada de su madre y una burlona del que parecía su hermano, y éste último me levantó el pulgar, el cual correspondí.

Recibí un cachetazo en la nuca, fue leve pero mis cabellos volaron hacia delante y sólo atiné a fulminar a mi padre quien me recriminaba por molestar al niño.

— Después vas y te disculpas con el niño.

— Está bien — hice un puchero fingiendo llorar y seguí esperando cuando la vi.

La gente soltó una carcajada al ver a mi hermana; mi madre frunció el ceño contrariada, papá trató de calmarla y yo solté una carcajada al ver a mi hermana llorosa de la mano de la profesora y sosteniéndose la cabeza de estrella con la otra mano.

Era tan pesada la cabeza que podía notarse que hacía un esfuerzo para sostenerla. Le saqué muchas fotos con todas sus expresiones hasta que lo notó y trató de sonreír obteniendo de mí mi pulgar hacia arriba y un chiflido de ánimo.

En seguida se le pasó el llanto y llegó con los demás niños. Saqué la foto final de todos los niñitos y nos informaron que fuéramos a las instalaciones del jardín.

Allí, ella pidió quitarse la cabeza de estrella para poder jugar tranquila con sus amigos. Se fue corriendo con ellos al verse liberada, miré hacia la mesas de comidas y fui a tomar un pequeño tentempié pues estaba que moría de hambre.

Choqué con el niñito al que había terminado de avergonzar y giré a mirar hacia todos lados para no enfrentarme a su madre cuando el pequeño me dio un puntapié en la espinilla y se fue corriendo.

Lo primero que atiné a hacer fue ir tras el pequeño para cobrarme esas pero una mano me lo impidió y fue mi padre quien me dirigió una mirada escalofriante. Giré mi rostro hacia el frente y vi al niño riéndose de mí.

— ¿Qué te pedí?

— Que me disculpara…

— ¿Y qué harás?

— Disculparme.

— Entonces ve — me sonrió de manera extraña y sospechosa dándome escalofríos porque esa sonrisa escondía tantos secretos y uno de ellos era que me esperaba lo peor en casa si no cumplía con ello.

Caminé a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el niño. Miré hacia todos lados y vi un destello rosado y una amarilla correr por allí. Volví la vista hacia atrás y mi padre pasó su pulgar por debajo de la yugular y ese simple gesto me hizo volver al frente y temblar.

El niño me miró confundido cuando me vio frente a él y se notó desconfiado. Sentía mis mejillas arder y lo observé, él se sonrojó y yo abrí la boca cuando alguien se paró junto a él.

Su madre.

_Ca-ra-jo._

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? ¿No estás bastante grande para molestar a un niño de cuatro años?

— Se-señora yo-yo venía a — tragué saliva ante esa mirada furiosa y sonreí con pena tratando de calmar un poco las aguas —: Vine a disculparme por mi atrevimiento.

— Oh — soltó sorprendida.

— No quise hacerlo, no pensé que lo tomaría así — arrastré el pie con pena y la miré a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes.

— Está bien — y sonrió, aliviándome. Mis manos, tras mi espalda, se soltaron y levanté el pulgar hacia papá, sintiendo que su penetrante mirada se apartaba de mí, liberándome la presión.

Miré al niño y me acerqué a él — Disculpa Sasuke-chan, seguramente, ya sabes quien me reprenderá…

El niño esquivó mi mirada sonrojada y apartó mi mano para tomarla y hacer que lo siga.

Me quedé paralizada al ver lo que había frente a mí. Mi hermana, la pelirrosa con carácter de mil demonios, la que proclamaba su amor hacia Sasuke-kun Uchiha – el renacuajo que apretaba mi mano con fuerza –, la que decía no soportar al pesado rubio que ahora tomaba su mano, ella misma, miraba con determinación a mi familia y a la del rubio.

— Papá, mamá, papás de Naruto, yo me casaré con Naruto — dijo decidida y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? — atinó a decir mi padre sin entender.

— ¡Que Sakura-chan y yo nos casaremos, dattebayo! — chilló el rubio de sonrisa zorruna.

— Pero qué no te gustaba Sasuke — dije y pareció haberme oído mi hermana porque se volteó y nos vio de la mano.

— A Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas grandes… — se quejó —: Y Naruto y yo queremos estar juntos — sonrió.

No entendía ni mierdas, pero me sorprendió lo siguiente. El rubio tiró suavemente de la mano de mi hermanita, la pequeñita esa de cuatro años que aún lloraba por las noches porque le temía a los monstruos feos de sus sueños y se pasaba a mi cama en busca de refugio en mis brazos, para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Ella, roja, se apartó sorprendida. Creí que le daría una de las que acostumbraba darle al Uzumaki cuando la colmaba, pero ese golpe jamás llegó, al contrario, ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Mi rostro se puso rojo, el de Sasuke se fruncía en señal de repugnancia y los de los padres de esas dos bellas criaturas eran un poema.

Mi padre es estricto…

_Sólo conmigo._

Así que no dijo nada, al contrario, se rió junto al buenazo de Minato y a la loca y adorable Kushina quien tomaba la mano de mi madre y chillaba junto a ella.

Mebuki tenía la cámara de fotos, que no sé como mierdas me la quitó ni en que momento, y comenzó con su sesión nuevamente.

Miré al pequeño Sasuke quien me miraba y sólo pude sonreírle, haciendo que me dejara de mirar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres uno? — me reí al sentirlo respingar y recibí un puntapié nuevamente.

_Maldito pendejo del demonio._

Me agaché y en lo menos inesperado, mientras todos seguían viendo a mi hermanita y Uzumaki profesándose amor, el pequeño degenerado del Uchiha me robó mi puto primer beso.

A mis trece años un pendejo de cuatro me robó el estúpido beso que me negué a dar por el simple acto que me daba cosa y asco – como a él – eso del traspaso de saliva.

Lo vi rojo-rojo y con los ojos llorosos al ver que fruncí el ceño, por lo que me calmé diciéndome _– sólo tiene cuatro años –_ para, luego, sonreírle y sacudirle los cabellos.

Sonrisa en los labios, el pequeño se fue corriendo emocionado a contarle a su hermano que había besado a una niña grande como a él le gustaba, y todo eso a los gritos, enterándose todo el mundo y obteniendo miradas de reproche, de burlas y las asesinas de mis padres.

Sonreí con pena y me deslicé hacia los pequeños quienes se abrazaron a mis piernas en defensa.

— Así que ahora Naruto-kun ¿nee? — murmuré y Sakura, roja, tomó la mano de su autoproclamado novio y éste, feliz de la vida, le sonreía con esa sonrisa marca Naruto – infantil, estúpida y adorable – haciéndome saber que él cuidaría tan bien de mi hermana, mucho mejor que yo en las noches cuando se me cae de la cama al empujarla o cuando le pongo sin querer el pie – lo juro – o cuando en vez de cuidar a mi hermana cuando se corta la luz, ella me cuida a mí por mi miedo a la oscuridad.

Cosas insignificantes, cosas grandes, cosas que pasan, tantas cosas que sé que él podrá hacer por Sakura.

Acaricié ambas cabezas y les sonreí.

— Naruto-kun te dejo a cargo a Sakura-chan ¿La protegerás por mí?

— ¡Si, dattebayo! — gritó a todo pulmón y sus padres carcajearon, yo también.

Después de todo para el amor no hay una edad marcada ni límites ni diferencias.

Eso no quiere decir que acepte al pequeño Uchiha ¡Eso es pedofília!

Pero si aceptaré el amor de mi hermana por el pequeño, a sus cuatro años se lo acepto y espero que sea para siempre.

…

_Y, al final, fue para siempre…_

* * *

**N/A:** _No me olvidé de ustedes! Los malditos exámenes me impidieron actualizar y por eso estoy actualizando, así me quedo más tranqui. La próxima semana actualizaré las demás!_

_Esta fic se la dedico __**Noir Fox **__que sé que le gusta el NaruSaku y además porque me sigue desde el primer OS… me tienes fe jejeje espero que te haya gustado y sea lo que esperabas, pero no te preocupes que tengo anotado otro NaruSaku para el futuro y será con ellos de grande, obviamente, contando otra situación y tendrá muchas cosas más que esta xD_

_Bueno, esto pasó. No todo, igual. El emisor, el que cuenta la historia, es algo así como en el primer OS y lo conté así porque esto del novio a los cuatro años le pasó a mi hermana. Siempre andaba de la mano de un nenito en el jardín que decía amarla y ella lo quería a él, algo así. Y como esto es un fanfic, le agregué algo de comedia como lo de las actitudes de Mebuki, las de Kizashi y hasta el mismo Sasuke – aquí Sasuke es un personaje relleno xD – quería ponerle algo de comedia._

_Curiosidad:__ Lo de que Sakura cuida a su hermana por temor a la oscuridad ¡es verdad! Chicas, chicos le tengo un cagaso tremendo a los cortes de luz en los días de lluvia y más se hay truenos y el cielo simula caerse, tengo serios traumas con eso xD_

_Espero que haya gustado y para la próxima será un GaaSaku a pedido de __**Chilinda **__:3_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, comentar, darme fav y follow! Gracias por todo!_

_Ja'ne! _


	5. Castillos de arena

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 5:** Castillos de arena.

**Personajes:** Gaara-Sakura.

**Género:** Amistad-romance.

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Los amores de verano empiezan fugazmente y terminan como así nacieron. Algo que Sakura no era muy amante hasta que lo conoció a él gracias a los castillos de arena.

* * *

**Castillos de arena.**

* * *

Ese verano, con su familia, en la playa no era uno de sus favoritos. Estaba demasiado aburrido, los días no fueron soleados, no pudo tomar ni un poco de color y eso la ofuscaba.

Porque volver a la escuela blanca como la leche para que sus hermosos y adorados amigos se rieran de ella por no poder tomar un poco de color no era divertido; tener una piel protegida contra los rayos UV no era algo que le agradara mucho.

Y vivir de lociones y cremas para tomar un colorcito como el del baka de Naruto no era algo que le gustara tampoco.

Su madre le había jurado que ella en su adolescencia nunca había pasado por algo como eso y ni que hablar de su padre que su piel era media trigueña por lo que no entendía por qué a ella le había atacado el mal de la palidez.

Si la piel de sus piernas, brazos y rostro eran blancas, no se imaginan lo que eran esos lugares recónditos de su cuerpo, alejados de la vista del ser humano por la tela suficiente para no ser una depravada sinvergüenza.

Así que decidió que ese día se lo dedicaría al conchudo sol que se animó a dar señales de vida en toda esa semana desperdiciada.

Toalla, loción bronceadora, gafas de sol, bikini, celular y disposición: listos.

Así que no había nada de malo con tomar un poco de sol ahora que tenía todo y que sus adorados padres decidieron a dar la vuelta por aquellos lares, aprovecharía el tiempo a solas.

Pero no siempre todo era como lo deaseaba, pues lo que menos quería era encontrarse con el imbécil de Sasuke y sus – pocos – disimulados ojos recorriéndola sin pena alguna.

— ¿Hasta aquí tengo que ver tu horrible rostro?

— ¿Horrible? Que yo recuerde, adorabas este rostro — sonrió zalameramente haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

— ¿Te vas?

— Sep — suspiró —: Quería divertirme un poco más contigo, ya sabes — arqueó las cejas y las movió insinuantemente —: Pero madre quiere hacer unas cosas de no sé qué y ni me interesa…

— Uy, que mal por ti — su tono indiferente hizo reír a Sasuke quien se atrevió a meter mano donde no debía, recibiendo un pellizco doloroso en la mano —: Ojo donde metes esas sucias manos Sasuke…

— ¿Un apretoncito nomás? — pidió con voz de cachorrito. Pero Sakura lo conocía y no quería caer de nuevo como años anteriores, Sasuke no servía como novio, no podría ir a su ritmo y ambos lo sabían, aunque fuera muy fuerte la atracción que ambos tenían, sabía que ella cedería a otros terrenos que él aún no sabía si podía ser capaz de ir.

— No, Sasuke — murmuró.

— Y… — arrastró un dedo por la arena, fingiendo inocencia, acercando más y más al cuerpo de Sakura —: ¿Un beso?

— ¿Hum? — murmuró sin entender.

— Un beso — la mano se extendió por sobre la pierna de la pelirrosa, subiendo en una suave caricia —: Uno sólo, Saku.

La chica se enderezó y lo miró a la cara, Sasuke estaba muy serio como para pedir algo, nunca se ponía así. Bueno, era un cubo de hielo, pero con ella mostraba ese lado juguetón y hasta despreocupado cuando sabía perfectamente que en su espalda acarreaba los problemas de su clan.

— No, Sasuke… no puedo.

— Uno solo, cariño… uno solo — murmuró y le apartó las gafas así como los cabellos y se precipitó a ella, robándole el aliento en ese voraz y apasionado beso. Ella intentó apartarlo pero él tomó su manita la hizo hacia atrás, recostándola en la manta para posicionarse encima de ella.

Se estaba quedando sin aire y Sasuke parecía no estar satisfecho aún. Así que dejó de resistirse y pasar sus brazos por sus hombros, atrayéndolo. Rió cuando él acarició su cintura y se frotó.

— Calmado Sasuke-kun… que sexo no tendrás de mí — rió.

— ¿Qué? — fingió estar indignado —: Si tengo beso tengo su hermoso cuerpo… — besó su mejilla y la acarició, luego, con su nariz.

— Vamos, por fas Sasuke que me dejas sin aire…

— Debe ser por mi atrayente sensualidad que tu cuerpo se pone cachondo — murmuró junto a su oído, recostándose sobre ella.

— ¡Sasuke! — rió divertida la chica —: Vamos que haré que Ino te acose por el resto de sus días…

— ¿Ah? ¿Y como harás eso, pelo chicle? — arqueó una ceja.

— Dándole algo que diré que es de parte tuya — le guiñó un ojo picaramente por lo que Sasuke restregó su crecido miembro —: ¡Sasuke! — gimió bajito y rió cuando el chico chilló por el repentino golpe a sus genitales.

— Sa-sakura maldita — murmuró dolorido.

— Ya te dije amigo mío que no te pasaras de listo…

— Lo sé, cariño — besó sus labios y la abrazó nuevamente —: Pero me pones caliente…

— ¡Sasuke! Deja de coquetear conmigo que no funcionará, somos como el agua y el aceite…

— ¿Eh? — se hizo a un lado para que la pelirrosa se enderezara —: Deja de poner excusas y vamos a un motel ya — ambos se echaron a reír y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla —. Nos vemos en Konoha Sakura, disfruta de las playas de Suna — sonrió despeinándola.

— Si, si… baka — acomodándose el flequillo —: Saludos al baka de Naruto…

— Si — gritó desde lo lejos, levantando una mano mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

Volvió a recostarse para disfrutar del sol a solas. Por fin.

…

— Yo tengo demasiada mala suerte… ¡Mierda! — gritó furiosa luego chilló por la quemazón en sus piernas y abdomen; el sol había estado fuerte y como ella era tan blanca, en vez de dorarse un poco, se quemó hasta el alma,

— Quieta Sakura — dijo su madre tratando de pasarle una pomada fría para calmar el ardor. Sakura lloró lo que restó de la noche por el dolor.

Su piel no era resistente a ese tipo de temperaturas, no como las de Suna, en el cual hacía demasiado calor.

— Me aburriré hoy — se quejó bajo la sombrilla, vestida cómodamente y embadurnada con protector solar.

— Deja de quejarte… iremos a disfrutar del agua con papá, ni se te ocurra dejarte al sol…

— Ya, ya sé mamá — dijo molesta.

Una vez que sus padres fueron a disfrutar del agua, cosa que ella no podía hasta recuperarse un poco, se quedó escuchando música ocultando sus ojos tras sus gafas y su cuerpo con una manta.

Vio a la gente ir y venir; a los niños divirtiéndose en el agua, otros construyendo castillos de arena, adolescentes de la mano y otros dándose besos.

_«Amores de verano»_ pensó al ver a una chica tomar de la mano a un chico bastante apuesto.

Luego se encontró con otra parejita que parecía conocerse; el chico le hacía bromas de las cuales la chica le festejaba y reía. Los observó bastante tiempo, ellos hacían buena pareja lástima que, por parte del chico, sólo duraría ese verano.

— ¡Oniichan!

El grito de una pequeña niña la desconcentró de la parejita para terminar en donde provenía el ruido. Una rubia de cuatro coletas festejaba feliz junto a su enrome castillo de arena.

Sakura sonrió al verla tan feliz con aquel montículo de arena adornado con conchas de mar. La niña se quedó ensimismada, frotando sus manos alegremente.

La pelirrosa se puso de pie y se ajustó bien la manta y se colocó el sombrero para que el sol no dañara la piel de su rostro y se acercó a la niña que seguía decorando el castillo de arena.

La sombra proyectada por su cuerpo y la luz del sol llamó la atención de la niña, la cual volteó a verla.

— Hola — saludó tímidamente Sakura —: ¿Lo hiciste tú?

— Ajam — asintió la chica —: Pero me ayudó mi oniichan — sonrió alegremente.

— Que lindo…

— ¿Cómo te llamas, oneechan? — preguntó irguiéndose y juntando las piernas y las manos de forma curiosa.

— Sakura ¿y tú?

— Temari.

— Temari-chan — sonrió de vuelta —: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Claro — aceptó.

Entre las dos terminaron de decorar el hermoso castillo de arena. Sakura quedó satisfecha con el resultado y le sonrió a la chiquilla cuando ésta le agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

— Temari, vamos…

Ambas voltearon hacia la voz y no sabía si había sido el sol de ayer o qué pero creyó ver al hombre de su vida en cuestión de segundos.

Sakura era bastante enamoradiza y por esas razones odiaba los amores de verano porque sabía que terminaría con una desilusión y otro corazón roto por coleccionar.

Odiaba quedar como estúpida ¡Por Dios! Ya no tenía quince años, tenía dieciocho y debía comportarse como tal por lo que cuando el apuesto pelirrojo de ojos verdes se acercó a ellas, actuó de la manera más natural…

O eso intentó.

— Temari ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños? — miró con desconfianza a la pelirrosa —: ¿No estás bastante grande para jugar con castillitos de arena?

Desilusión por culpa de una grosería.

_«¡Grosero!»_ gritó furiosa su mente, pero su semblante sólo mostró una sonrisita bastante cínica ya que, si no se confundía, él sería el supuesto hermano que había ayudado a Temari a convertir ese mierda de arena en un castillo bonito.

— Pero oniichan, tú me ayudaste a construirlo…

La sonrisa de Sakura no pudo ocultarse y se ensanchó preciosamente en su sonrojado rostro por el sol recibido del día anterior.

— Sí, pero soy tu hermano… — contestó hoscamente. ¿Por qué demonios trataba así a su hermana? ¡Tampoco para tanto!

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, sólo vi que no podía ella sola y me ofrecí a ayudarla…

— Deberías meterte en tus asuntos…

— ¡Es sólo un poco de arena! — ¡Maldición!

— Vamos Temari…

— Oniichan esto es grosero de tu parte… — frunció el ceño la niña de unos nueve años.

_«Ídola Temari» _festejó la mente de Sakura.

— Tsk.

— Vamos niño-limón, sólo quería ayudarla — se acercó Sakura que aún cubría su cuerpo con la manta. El pelirrojo la observó de arriba abajo despectivamente, cosa que la irritó.

— Me llamo Gaara, no niño-limón…

— Bueno, es que tienes cara de uno que chupó demasiados limones… — sonrió Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

— Grosera… — murmuró.

— ¿Ah? — sonó indignada —: Pero si tú fuiste grosero conmigo, yo sólo quería hacerle compañía a tu hermanita y ayudarla…

— Bueno, en ese caso, gracias y vamos Temari.

Fue tan cortante que deseó abofetearlo y darle de patadas hasta el cansancio. Nunca sintió que algo como eso le pasaría.

— Adiós _Grosero-san_, espero que los limones estén jugosos…

— Hmp…

_Sasuke dos._

Rodó los ojos y se volteó cuando sintió un tirón en la manta por lo que volteó a ver y se encontró con la tierna mirada de Temari.

— Oneechan me divertí mucho contigo ¿mañana construimos un castillo juntas?

Sakura miró a Temari, luego a Gaara que la miraba fijamente, sintiendo el desafío en sus ojos. Pero Sakura es una chica impulsiva, por lo que ese reto le pareció demasiado atractivo así que aceptó.

— Mañana te veré aquí a eso de las cuatro ¿te parece?

— ¡Perfecto! — festejó Temari —: Le diré a mi aniki, Kankuro que me traiga… — luego bajó el volumen de voz para susurrarle —: Creo que a Gaa-chan no le has caído bien, pero no te preocupes, con todos es así…

— Wow, que lindo hermano — dijo incrédula Sakura. Temari asintió.

— Créeme, es demasiado desconfiado — luego se apartó para ir corriendo a su lado —: Nos vemos, Sakura-neechan — gritó agitando la mano.

…

— ¿Te parece? — preguntó la niña al ver el proyecto de castillo que había pensado Sakura.

— ¿Por qué no? Me parece atractivo…

— Tendremos que traer agua de la playa…

— Por eso no te preocupes que tenemos a Gaara-kun para que lo traiga ¿o no? — dijo Sakura mirando por encima de Temari, encontrándose con los ojos filosos del pelirrojo. No les había quitado la vista de encima, parecía demasiado temeroso y frío. Le recordaba a Sasuke cuando era pequeño, frío y hosco, poco comunicativo y repelente total.

Pero como ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas – contando a Neji – Gaara no le parecía diferente al ellos. Así que se armó de valor como cuando le confesó a Sasuke lo que sentía por él y éste la rechazó diciéndole que tenía novia – golpe para su corazón, pero que le ayudó a madurar un poco – y se decidió a pasar un grato día con Temari armando castillos de arena.

— Aniki, ¿nos ayudarías? — preguntó la rubia. El pelirrojo suspiró agotado y se puso de pie para ir con el pequeño balde rojo de manija blanca por algo de agua salada.

— ¿Siempre es así de… serio?

— Es un amargado — dijo Temari —: Desconfía demasiado, creo que eso no le hará bien en el futuro… casi no tiene amigos y prefiere pasar las tardes solo, leyendo un poco u observando a la nada…

— Es una pena que desperdicie su vida así…

— Oneechan ¿y si te haces su amiga? — preguntó de repente Temari. Sus ojos resplandecían y Sakura se sintió incómoda por un segundo.

— Eso no depende de mí, sino de él… no sé si querrá ser mi amigo…

— Claro que sí, eres muy simpática… intenta acercarte un poco… shh que ahí viene — intentó disimular. Sakura rió bajito y siguió armando parte del castillo.

…

— Sigo opinando que el castillo está inclinado… — dijo Temari.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Si — asintió posando su manito en su mentón y viendo el pequeño castillo detenidamente —: ¿Tú qué opinas, oniichan? — se volteó a ver a su hermano que parecía dormitar bajo la sombrilla. Abrió sus ojos verdes claros como el agua y miró hacia donde estaban ambas chicas.

Sakura sintió ruborizarse ante la mirada que le había dirigido, el chico nunca se detenía a mirarla desde que había empezado a juntarse con Temari, pero hoy le dedicó unos segundos su frío mirar.

— Opino igual que tú Temari — dijo, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a ellas y tomó el balde vertiendo el agua en el pozo que hicieron en la arena para extraer.

El chico se arrodilló entre medio de ellas y juntó arena en el balde, emparejando con la pequeña palita para luego verterla sobre la superficie plana y remover lentamente, desprendiéndose de su contenedor.

El montículo quedó perfecto. Y así le siguieron los siguientes hasta armar una fortaleza de esas cosas. Sakura miró impresionada la facilidad que tenía para remover y construir. Temari aplaudía alegremente haciendo a Gaara sonreír apenas.

— Listo.

— Wow… es divino — soltó Sakura. Miró al chico luego de un rato encontrándose con sus ojos clavados en ella, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

— Gracias — se puso de pie y volvió a su lugar.

Después de decorar, Temari ofreció a Sakura ir con ella al agua, pero se negó por lo que la rubia fue sola bajo la supervisión de los ojos de Gaara.

— Tu hermana es un encanto.

— Lo sé.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, uno bastante cómodo pero que Sakura no podía soportar. Pero cuando iba a hablar, Gaara se adelantó.

— Gra-gracias por jugar con mi hermana — agradeció tímidamente. Sakura se quedó perpleja y sólo atinó a asentir.

— De nada — sonrió cálidamente, mirando hacia donde estaba la rubia quien jugaba con su balde lanzándole agua a un castaño un poco mayor que Sakura.

— Temari siempre hace amigos fácilmente.

— Me di cuenta — sonrió —: Es muy agradable y da charla en seguida.

— Si.

— Gaara-kun ¿te-te gustaría, no sé, digo, ir por ahí a tomar algo? — dijo tímidamente la chica. El silencio de Gaara la hizo sentirse ridícula pues seguramente la rechazaría y quedaría humillada totalmente.

— Me encantaría — susurró el chico.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, sus mejillas rojas, los ojos agrandados y la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse era su semblante de esos momentos.

Sonrió abiertamente poniendo nervioso al chico que le esquivó la mirada. Gaara no era frío porque sí, era muy tímido y eso lo obligaba a cerrarse, no quería quedar ridículo ni tonto ante otros. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke, se sintió idiota por haberlos comparado.

— ¿Gustas ahora o más tarde?

— Temari está en buenas manos…

Ella se puso de pie cuando él lo hizo. Como todo un caballero, le cedió el paso a ella y sólo cuando ella comenzó a andar, él la siguió.

Fue su primer amor de verano porque los días que le siguieron a ese se dedicaron a salir juntos, pasear, almorzar y nadar. Gaara era muy dulce, debajo de esa faceta de chico frío y rudo, había un cachorrito falto de afecto y de amigos y Sakura quería ser ambas cosas y más.

Cosa que se dio en cuestión de días y cuando supo que el verano terminaba por lo que su estadía también, fue difícil para ambos tener que separarse.

— Te quiero mucho Gaara — soltó con ojos llorones. Gaara acarició con ternura las mejillas sonrosadas de la pelirrosa, ya no había vestigios de esa horrible quemazón, ahora sólo tenía ese hermoso sonrojo a causa de su presencia.

— Yo también Sakura — murmuró acercándose, aún acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares y acercando su boca a la de ella —: Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver… pronto — rozó sus labios con los de ella y, finalmente, la besó dulcemente.

Gaara era hermoso, tanto por fuera como adentro, pero ella amaba todo él, en especial su interior. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, era enamoradiza, pero pudo distinguir que eso no era un simple enamoramiento como el que tuvo con Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei – o sí, se enamoró de su profesor de literatura y es aceptable porque el tipo estaba que se partía, además de que era muy simpático.

Abrazó al pelirrojo por el cuello y lo atrajo para que la besara como se debía, con delicadeza pero con algo de atrevimiento, así como cuando delineó sus labios en busca de profundidad.

Profundidad que ella le dio alcance.

Aquel contacto la hizo desvanecerse. La lengua de Gaara recorrió con algo de timidez su cavidad bucal y ella no sabía si enamorarse por su dulzura o exasperarse por la lentitud. Así que sólo lo dejó ser, que la besara como quisiera, ella lo quería de él. Lo quería todo de él.

— ¿Nos veremos el próximo verano? — preguntó sin hálito, el chico sonrió por encontrarse con aquel placentero panorama de su chica sonrojada sin aire por él.

— Siempre, todos los veranos — volvió a besarla y atraerla hacia él por la cintura. La chica correspondió inmediatamente, sintiendo que se quedaría sin labios por cómo se los devoraba el pelirrojo.

— Júramelo — jadeó cuando la dejó respirar.

— Lo juro — y ella volvió a besarlo para luego reír y mirar con ternura al chico —: Odio los amores de verano, he tenido malas experiencias… pero tú — acarició su mejilla con ternura —: Tú eres la excepción — susurró apoyando su frente con la de él, rozando sus narices.

Gaara sonrió y se apartó sólo un poco para dejarla en el suelo. Tomó su mano y la acompañó hasta donde estaban sus padres.

Temari sonreía pícaramente ante aquella muestra de afecto que su hermano le había sido proveedor; Kankuro coqueteaba con la recepcionista que no sabía cómo negarse al muchacho, era muy insistente; los padres de Gaara sonreían con ternura, su niño había encontrado a su princesa de arena. La madre de Sakura sonreía con picardía, así como Temari, y deseaba bombardear a su hija con muchas, muchas preguntas, pero Kizashi se veía algo molesto, ese chico había besado a su princesita frente a sus narices… ya tenía bastante con el Uchiha que ahora se le sumaba ese pelirrojo.

— Haruno-san — saludó—: Haruno-sama — inclinó la cabeza hacia ambos —: Espero que puedan ayudarnos a vernos el verano entrante o en cualquier momento del año.

— Cla-claro Gaara-kun — dijo entusiasmada Mebuki, la cual clavó su codo en las costillas de su marido al ver que éste intentaba ignorar aquello y contra su voluntad, aceptó a regañadientes.

— Gracias — se volteó hacia Sakura y besó su mejilla —: Hasta pronto — sonrió dulcemente, derritiendo a la Haruno quien se colgó de su cuello y le robó un beso.

— Te quiero — rió haciéndolo reír a él. Se separó y le dedicó una sonrisita de amor.

— Adiós Saku-neechan — saludó la rubia.

— Adiós Temari-chan, el próximo años construiremos castillos mejores ¿si?

— Claro, si no estás ocupada con mi hermano — sonrió pícaramente poniendo roja a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Temari! — la retó su madre avergonzada. La niña se encogió de hombros —: Nos vemos Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, Sakura-chan… que tengan buen viaje.

— Si, muchas gracias — aceptó Mebuki saludando con un beso a la familia Sabaku no.

— Suna es calurosa, Konoha es agradable — sonrió Sakura —: Si te animas a ir un día, tendrás el cuarto de huéspedes todo para ti — bromeó.

— Claro, eso espero — sonrió.

Konoha fue agradable, pero nada se comparaba con los veranos en Suna, en la hermosa playa construyendo castillos de arena.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado, mi primer GaaSaku y wow, fluyó como si nada jejeje lo amé. Esto no ha pasado en mi vida, pero si tuve un enamoramiento de verano cuando era niña… pero como ahora odio la playa, me olvidaré de eso. Lo raro que voy de vacaciones a ese tipo de lugares, pero sólo porque me gusta la noche y eso xD_

_**Chilinda **__espero que te haya gustado! Adaptarme a Gaara no me fue complicado pero aún no me acostumbro xD _

_La próxima pareja será KakaSaku (POR FIN!) Es mi OTP xD_

_Saludos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, disculpen que no conteste como en mis otras fics pero quiero que sepan que estoy agradecida y que no duden en pedir a su parejita(?) yo ya tengo apartadas las ideas para algunos pairings, pero pueden pedirme si quieren alguna que les guste y vean complicado. _

_Vale tríos y yuri, pero no lemon. Quizás un poco lime, pero casi nada eh!_

_Saludos y espero verlos en las RR._


	6. Imán de peleas

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 6:**** Imán de peleas.**

**Personajes:** Kakashi-Sakura.

**Género:** Comedia-romance.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary: **Simple y conciso, soy un imán de peleas.

* * *

**Imán de peleas**

* * *

Tomé en brazos a mi pequeño primo cuando el primer zapato voló desde la habitación del fondo, por el living, directo hacia la cabeza de mi tío. El niño de dos años y medio me miró y sonrió como solo él puede hacerlo y yo lo miré con cara de circunstancia, después de todo no era tan graciosa la escena de esos momentos.

Pero todo esto se desembocó mediante el transcurso de unos sucesos esperados…

Sí, esperados. Y todo esto pasó…

Acostumbro a ir a lo de mi tío – el cual es mi padrino – algún que otro fin de semana para ponernos al día. Ese sábado fui temprano para disfrutar el día con ellos; mi tío me recibió con un amistoso palmeo en el hombro y con su sonrisa de ojito feliz.

Muchos lo llamarán extraño al usar una máscara que casi le tapa todo el rostro y cubrir su ojo izquierdo con un parche, pero éste último era a causa de un accidente que sufrió de joven, por lo que lo mantiene oculto, aunque, debo admitirlo, no le quedaba nada mal. La cicatriz lo hacía parecer un tipo rudo y genial.

Hablamos tranquilamente de la vida de cada uno, como lo íbamos llevando y algunas cosas banales como la universidad, el trabajo y la familia.

Mi primo apareció corriendo, trepándose de mí para sentarse en mi regazo y golpear la mesa. Lo abracé por su pancita para acomodarlo mejor en mis piernas y poder jugar con él un poco.

Mi padrino dejó el libro que tenía en su mano y se puso de pie alegando que cocinaría para todos ya que mi tía llegaría más tarde del hospital.

— ¡Tomoe! Deja al pobre gatito dormir… si no repone las energías no podremos jugar — me quejé cuando el pequeño tocaba la pantalla de la tablet en la cual estaba el juego _Talking Tom_.

— Ia ia ia — murmuró el niño.

— No, yo no soy tu tía… soy tu prima… pri-ma pri-ma — le corregí. Pero él me ignoró como siempre y siguió despertando al pobre gato.

— Saku — la voz de mi tío me hizo voltear y lo miré interrogante —: ¿Te animas a cambiarle el pañal a tu primo?

— ¿Aún no le han sacado los pañales? — lo miré incrédula, él se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

— Es que tu tía no hace lo que debería…

— Lo que también debería hacer su padre — escuché la voz de mi tía detrás de mí —: Hola Saku — me besó en la mejilla y miró con infinito amor a su pequeño bebé —: Tomoe — le besó a él y se acercó hacia mi tío.

Él le sonrió despreocupadamente mientras que ella lo fulminó con la mirada y frunció los labios molesta.

— ¿Ya con tu estúpido libro? — masculló viendo el librito naranja favorito de mi tío; él nunca quiere decirme de que se trata porque – según él – sigo siendo su pequeña bebita, pero ya sé de lo que trata y tengo un ejemplar en mi pequeña biblioteca de escritorio.

— Hola Kakashi ¿Cómo has amanecido? Te amo, yo también — respondió con sarcasmo mi tío y yo contuve una risita.

— Hola — dijo de mala manera —: ¿Tomoe ha comido? — mi tío negó con la cabeza —: ¿Y qué tanto estás haciendo? — frunció el ceño, las delicadas cejas de ella se arqueaban de manera profunda, mostrando su fastidio.

— Estoy en eso — suspiró y se acercó a la estufa —: Sakura ¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital?

¿Ah? ¿no se los dije? Mi tía y yo tenemos el mismo nombre. Fue realmente sorpresivo cuando nos presentaron hace más de diez años atrás y ella me dijera _tocaya_ y yo, muy bruta e idiota, le haya dicho _yegua_ cuando _yegua _y _tocaya_ no se parecen realmente en nada. Pero bueno, tenía siete años y apenas estaba aprendiendo a bañarme sola.

Siempre creí que mi nombre no iba conmigo realmente. Tengo el cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y una figura de la cual no tengo mucho que presumir más que los senos que no son grandes ni pequeños, sino que un término medio. Mi estatura no me favorece, no paso del metro sesenta, la comida está acumulándose en mis caderas y muslos, aunque por suerte no estoy tan redonda que digamos.

Mamá me dice que no me preocupe, papá dice que soy hermosa y a mi me vale madres, amo la comida y no voy a dejarla sólo por tener unos kilitos de más. Ahora, cuando atenten contra mi salud, tomaré medidas para no tener que entrar en una dieta rigurosa, pero volviendo a lo que nos concierne.

Mi tía Sakura es la persona más genial que he conocido en mi vida. Es alegre, divertida y una gran amiga; siempre le cuento mis problemas y ella me escucha atentamente, haciéndome sentir bien con algunas palabras y regañándome cuando se entera que no ando portándome bien. Aunque ya casi no lo hace ya que a mis casi veinte años, no hago todas las estupidez que hacía de chica… bueno, algunas.

Su nombre pega con su apariencia; ojos verdes como el jade y el cabello rosa como la flor de cerezo. Es algo ciclotímica, puede estar feliz y de buen humor un momento, pero al otro – y más si lo provocas – puede transformarse en la misma parca.

Mi tío es un tipo burlón, despreocupado y todo un niño cuando se pone en imbécil. Pero así lo amo porque concordamos en muchas cosas y podemos sentarnos a ver películas, series o jugar videojuegos aunque siempre termina insultándome porque no aprieto los botones correspondientes del joystick para que el jugador lance la pelota al arco o ese tipo de cosas. Le he dicho miles de veces que lo mío no es el PES, sino los juegos de peleas como el Street Fighter o King Of Fighters.

Pero volviendo al ruedo, mi tío ama atentar contra su integridad física porque al tener esa actitud, hace que mi tía sea voluble en cuanto a su temperamento y la casa se vuelva un campo de batalla constante con sus comentarios mordaces, irónicos y burlones.

Se atacan de manera premeditada y son bueno escogiendo insultos camuflados. Mi favorito es: _"llegaste tarde al repartimiento de neuronas"_ – mi tía se lo dice constantemente cuando mi tío dice alguna babosada que la hace enfadar. Pero es ahí cuando mi tío contraataca con respecto a su aspecto – mi tía ama su cuerpo y su apariencia, es muy segura de sí misma – y dice _"tu cerebro tuvo uso, ahora entiendo la hinchazón de tu frente"_.

Es ahí donde empieza la guerra de lo inevitable y se lanzan comentarios mordaces y bastantes incómodos, pero como sabia conocedora y espectadora de esos momentos a los largo de diez años, los ignoro y enfoco mi mirada al televisor mientras ellos se rebanan el uno al otro.

Cuando mi tío se mete con el género femenino – insultando a todas las mujeres – ahí me molesto y le respondo, pero trato de evitarlo porque eso conllevará a que nos peleemos los tres.

Tomoe me agarró del dedo cuando vio aparecer a su madre hecha una furia y levantar la mano para lanzarle el zapato a mi padrino que lo esquivó ágilmente y la fulminó con la mirada.

Sudar es poco, por lo que tomé la toalla de Tomoe y me la pasé por la frente sin percatarme que con ella se limpió los restos de papilla, a lo que mi cara quedó manchada.

Mi tío clavó los ojos en mí y sonrió divertido, mi tía hizo lo mismo y se le suavizó la expresión. Para ellos soy como una hija más, así que la tregua muda se hizo presente y cada uno se metió en lo suyo.

Seguí jugando con mi primo y al mirar el reloj de la entrada, noté lo tarde que se hizo. Suspiré y miré a mi padrino que seguía concentrado en su libro mientras que mi tía se ponía a ordenar un poco la habitación.

Dejé a mi primo ocupando mi asiento y me acomodé la ropa para buscar mi bolso y disponerme a marchar.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó mi tío cuando alzó la vista del libro. Yo le sonreí.

— A casa, se hace tarde.

— ¿No vas a quedarte a dormir? — arqueó una ceja gris así como su cabello. No llegaba a los cuarenta pero su pelo se había teñido – con el tiempo – de gris y no le quedaba para nada mal.

— No, ya soy grande.

— Vamos, no seas tímida… quédate, haré pizza y veremos una película, la que quieras — y lo dijo de una manera bastante esperanzada. Sé que no quiere que me vaya por eso hace aquello, me ofrece las cosas que me gustan para que comience a dudar, me conoce perfectamente.

No puedo negarme cuando me hace una cara de lástima por lo que volví a levantar a mi primo para sentarle en mi regazo y seguir jugando, en respuesta a sus dudas. Sonrió y volvió a su lectura. Mi tía entró al comedor y nos miró.

— ¿Te quedas?

Asiento y ella sonríe contenta. Le gusta que vaya y me quede a dormir. Amo estar con ellos, son como mis segundos padres… bueno, mi padrino lo es en cierto modo, pero ella no.

En el momento en el que mi tío se puso a preparar la cena, comenzó a despotricar con su típica indiferencia hacia mi tía quejándose de cosas sin sentido que ocasionaron que mi tía comience a fastidiarse.

El cachetazo de Tomoe me distrajo y me hizo mirarlo, él me señaló una cosa en la mesa y me di cuenta de que lo estuve ignorando por completo. Le acaricié su cabello, es de color rosado oscuro y siempre huele a frutas, como en ese momento.

La cena, una película y todos a la cama…

Siempre que voy es igual.

Pero al otro día empieza de nuevo todo el barullo cuando Tomoe se pone a llorar queriendo algo de alimento y yo lo ignoro, como siempre. Despierto dos horas más tarde y una hora después estoy almorzando.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó mi tío desde el comedor. Mi tía y yo, por inercia, gritamos en contestación a su demanda —: Hablo a Sakura uno — entonces mi tía se pone de pie y va con él.

Para él somos Sakura uno, mi tía, y Sakura dos, yo. Sé que ya la está provocando, siempre hace lo mismo y una queja por parte de mi tío me da a entender que recibió un coscorrón por parte de mi tía.

Suspiro. Siempre es lo mismo.

Pero cuando estoy por ir, los veo sonreírme a ambos y yo saludando con la mano, avanzo unos pasos y me escondo en la esquina viendo que ellos se ríen y se abrazan. Parece a propósito que siempre que voy se pelean y cuando me voy se ponen cariñosos.

Son unos idiotas, pero así los quiero porque son mi familia y no los cambiaría.

— ¿Cómo fue en la casa de tu tío Kakashi? — miro mi madre con una sonrisa y sonrío en respuesta.

— Como siempre… siendo parte de sus peleas — niego con la cabeza. Mi padre se ríe y apaga la televisión para acercarse a la mesa y cenar con nosotras.

Y a los cinco minutos…

Mis padres comienzan su round. Creo que soy el imán de las peleas.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaa! Tanto tiempo =)_

_Perdón por la tardanza, es que no tenía tiempo o a veces la inspiración no llegaba y mi nuevo problemas es que no tengo Internet porque me mudé y en la casa de mis hermanos no hay :c_

_Pero vamos a contratar el servicio cuando me termine de instalar mejor en la casa c:_

_Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de ser constante en las publicaciones. La universidad no me demanda mucho, pero estoy dando lo mejor de mí para poder empezar la carrera terminando el curso de ingreso que me vuelve loca ya – suspira - además ahora viajo mucho más porque es bastante lejos a donde curso._

_Estas fic está basada – en algunas cosas – en los fines de semana que iba a la casa de mi padrino, se llevan mal la mayoría del tiempo, pero se quieren y sé que, aunque se digan de todo, ellos sólo lo hacen por molestar xD_

_Lo de los nombres es verdad, mi tía y yo nos llamamos igual y lo de yegua y tocaya pasó, fue muy vergonzoso xD_

_El próximo será… sorpresa :3 la ship que viene es rara pero a mí me encanta!_

_Besos y no se olviden de los reviews!_


	7. Ella me odia

**Wings 510**

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Sección 7:**** Ella me odia**

**Personajes:** Karin-Sakura-Sasuke

**Género:** Comedia-romance.

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Había algo que la tenía cansada y haría lo que sea para reclamar lo que le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella.

**Ella me odia**

Sakura no entendía realmente que era lo que le ocurría a esa tipa, pero siempre que estaba cerca de Sasuke, ésta la atacaba con comentarios mordaces e insultantes. Vale aclarar que nunca le había hecho algo para que la odiaran como lo hacía la chica de anteojos; la pelirroja se desquitaba no sólo con palabras sino que con hechos que no sólo la humillaban sino que atentaban contra su integridad física.

Suspiró, ese día su madre la mataría por volver a casa con la ropa hecha un asco y todo por la estúpida "broma" – según la pelirroja – que le había hecho. La salsa no saldría de su camiseta blanca de la escuela, seguramente tendría que comprar una nueva al otro día porque no tenía más que tres.

— ¿Qué demonios? — masculló su madre al verla llegar toda sucia. Sakura se excusó comentándole sobre la chica que la molestaba en el colegio. No había momento en los que no se desquitara con ella y sólo estaba a salvo cuando estaba con sus amigos o con Sasuke.

Obviamente, Sasuke era un chico muy guapo y seguramente era esa la razón por la que Uzumaki Karin – prima lejana, muuuy lejana del torpe de Naruto – la atacara, porque estaba enamorada del Uchiha.

¿Pero qué culpa tenía ella de ser la delegada y que tuviera que hablar con el arrogante imbécil que se autoproclamaba su novio cuando no le había dado ni voz ni voto a participar de esa decisión?

Suspiró. Lo más probable es que Karin ya estuviera ideando una buena para humillarla en la mañana.

Pero, extrañamente, la pelirroja pasó por su lado y no le comentó ni le agredió con algún comentario mordaz o hiriente, y eso la alivió… de momento.

Naruto la abrazó por la espalda e Ino por el frente cuando vieron rondar a Karin, a eso del horario del almuerzo, para que no la atacara ni le hiciera nada. Por fortuna, la pelirroja los esquivó y se enfrascó en una conversación con un chico de dientes afilados y ojos violetas. Nuevamente, eso era muy extraño.

Llegó la reunión de delegados y Sasuke ya la había abordado y exigido – seducido – por un beso. Sakura se lo dio, pues era preferible darle lo que quería y luego olvidarse de que se lo había cruzado, además, había que ser imbécil para negarse un acalorado beso como los que daba Sasuke y ella tampoco quería quedar como mojigata.

En aquella relación, ella estaba por sobre él y él no parecía molestarse con tal de salir con la bonita delegada del aula 3C.

— Sakura… esta noche — la besó nuevamente, acariciándola con urgencia —: Quiero que vengas a casa… quiero presentarte a mis padres…

— ¿Tus padres? ¿Eh? — lo detuvo empujándolo por los hombros cuando intentó injertarle esa lengua cadenciosa.

— Si… eres mi novia y quiero que te conozcan — sonrió de manera tierna y Sakura se mordió el labio por dos razones: una, se veía súper adorable de aquella manera, esperando por una respuesta afirmativa; y dos, no sabía como decirle algo tan simple como «no».

Inspiró y exhaló lentamente, apretando con sus piernas las cadera del chico lo cual le extrañó ya que no recordaba en que momento habían llegado a tal situación indecorosa en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Siendo ellos dos personas importantes en la escuela – presidente del cuerpo estudiantil y una delegada – debían dar el ejemplo por lo cual estuvieron luchando por unos cuantos meses.

Sasuke la besó de nueva cuenta, pero fue suave y hasta tierno. Sakura abrió los labios para que notara que ella quería algo más que un beso suave y él se lo concedió, como siempre.

— Está bien — sonrió, después de todo tener novio no era un pecado y le daría una oportunidad al genio Uchiha. Su madre se pondría feliz de saber que tenía un novio tan guapo e inteligente como lo era Sasuke.

Lo que no sabía era que eso ocasionaría que los ataques de cierta pelirroja de antiojitos se volvieran peores que antes.

Hasta tenía una muda de ropa en su casillero por si la recibía con alguna sorpresita a la entrada a clases.

Ya cansada de todo eso y de que amonestaran a la tonta de Karin, la citó en un salón a la hora en la que no hubiera nadie, o sea, la tarde.

Estaba nerviosa, lo admitía, la pelirroja la intimidaba demasiado y sabía que andaba detrás de su novio porque ¿Quién no estaba detrás de Sasuke? Hasta de los chicos tenía que cuidarse porque la miraban de mala manera y le insultaban la frente que Sasuke tanto se encargaba de llenar de besos y decir amar.

Estúpido Uchiha que amaba la parte que ella más odiaba de su cuerpo. La hacía sentir una niña.

Esperó y esperó pero nunca apareció la muy perra y cuando estaba por salir del aula, la puerta se abrió y Uzumaki Karin, prima del bobo de Naruto, fangirl numero uno de Sasuke, enemiga pública de todas las féminas – en especial de ella – y su pesadilla hecha realidad estaba allí parada con una sonrisa de dientes perfectamente delineados y blancos.

— Hasta que decidiste aparecer — masculló malhumorada Sakura. La pelirroja la ignoró y cerró la puerta con seguro. Sakura se puso en alerta y miró disimuladamente la puerta.

— Estaba deseando este encuentro desde… mmm — fingió pensarlo y miró al techo posando un dedo bajo su mentón, luego sonrió cuando sus ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en los de la pelirrosa —: Meses…

Sakura tembló ante ese susurro tenebroso, sabía que no saldría sana y salva de ese encuentro así que pondría en práctica el derechazo que le había enseñado su madrina aquella vez que la noqueó sin querer. Había aprendido muy bien de aquella única clase en la que la había derribado por no dejarla seguir emborrachándose con su amado sake.

Karin dio un paso adelante y Sakura se hizo de todo su autocontrol para no dar un paso atrás y demostrar debilidad, pero Karin olía el miedo y eso la hizo temblar aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

— Chicle ¿sabes lo bonita que te ves enojada? — susurró muy bajo. Sakura arqueó una ceja y se quedó helada ¿Qué demonios? —: Cuando caes en cada una de mis bromas o mis provocaciones, te pones roja como un tomate y se te transforma el rostro completamente… — la chica carcajeo, pero Sakura no respondió y la siguió mirando con cautela.

— Te llamé para que arreglemos nuestras diferencias, estoy cansada de tu constante abuso y lo siento si te hiere en el orgullo o qué, Sasuke es mi novio porque me estuvo insistiendo por meses y realmente me agrada, es buen chico… te hubieras esforzado más por cazarlo…

— ¿Cazarlo a Uchiha? ¿Hablas en serio? — por el tono sorpresivo de Karin, Sakura se sintió confundida y se quedó quieta esperando a que la otra chica prosiguiera —: Admito que es guapo y toda la cosa, pero no me interesa…

— Pero… — abrió los ojos y la señaló —: ¿tú no eres la presidenta de club de fans de Sasuke? — exclamó.

— Si — frunció el ceño —: Pero eso es porque Ino me puso al mando, yo no quería pero vio que tenía poder dominante y me cedió su puesto que ella tuvo en un pasado antes de ponerse de novia con Nara.

— Entonces… si Sasuke no es el que te interesa ¿Por qué me atacas y me miras como si me odiaras?

— Bueno, eso tiene una explicación… eres bonita, popular y le agradas a todo el mundo ¿Por qué no intentar bajarte los humos?

— ¿Bajarme los humos? — repitió confusa. Karin rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra el escritorio.

— Siempre te muestras tan correctita y buenita, eso me jode como la mierda… yo recuerdo a una Sakura violenta, que no le molestaba mostrar su furia cuando alguien la jodía… admiro cuando te pones apasionada defendiendo los intereses de los alumnos, pero no soporto tu conducta de chica correcta…

— Debo tener compostura, soy delegada y debo dar un ejemplo — se cruzó de brazos.

— Pero si eres una niña mala — la voz de Karin había sonado tan extraña que a Sakura se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. La pelirroja se irguió y se acercó a la pelirrosa hasta quedar cara a cara con ella —: ¿Sabes, Sakura…?

Sakura la miraba fijamente, no se fiaba completamente a pesar de no mostrar signos de agresión o algo por el estilo. Una mano la tomó por la cintura y la otra la agarró del mentón, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par ante aquel rostro que mostraba diversión y algo que recordaba haber visto en Sasuke cuando quería follar con ella.

— Me gustas más enojada y como una niña mala que como una santa traga libros — y la besó con descaro. La empujó contra el banco y bajó su mano para presionarla más contra ella.

Sakura jadeó y la lengua de la pelirroja recorrió cada centímetro de la caliente boca de la pelirrosa. Los labios de Karin seguían reacios a abandonar los de ella así como las manos suaves y delicadas acariciando su cuerpo, sobando sus muslos, su vientre y sus senos.

Las manos de Sakura se entrelazaron el la nuca de la chica, acariciándole el cabello y tirando de ella para que la besara más desaforadamente. La razón la había abandonado por completo.

Karin apartó sus labios de la jadeante pelirrosa y sonrió con arrogancia, tratando de esconder la felicidad de haberle robado el beso de sus sueños. Se sintió acalorada y sabía que sus mejillas debían de estar rojas compitiendo con el tono de su cabello, después de todo el beso la había aflojado y excitado todo el cuerpo. Agradecía que Sakura la hubiera abrazado las caderas con las piernas porque si no fuera por ello se hubiera derrumbado y ambas hubieran ido a parar al duro suelo.

— ¿Te quedó claro que no es a Uchiha al que quiero? — la voz salió ronca, pero no podía estar más feliz cuando después de haber contorneado con su lengua los labios de la pelirrosa, ésta la hubiera apretado más con sus piernas en señal de que no se apartara.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada y excitada, le tiró de los pelos a la pelirroja y la besó de nuevo siendo recibida con gusto. Cuando se separó con un jadeo, Karin le acarició las mejillas.

— Yo…

— Hermoso espectáculo chicas, pero la próxima me invitan.

Ambas voltearon hacia la puerta, estaban incrédulas al ver a Uchiha Sasuke de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en los labios, en su mano izquierda colgando un manojo de llaves. Sakura apoyó la frente en el hombro de Karin y suspiró.

— ¿No te jode?

— ¿Mh? — Sasuke miró a Karin y sonrió —: Ver a mi novia besarse con su acosadora no me molesta para nada… al contrario, me pone caliente…

— ¿La compartimos? — Sakura se irguió y miró a ambos, éstos se sonreían con complicidad.

— No me parece mala idea…

Y desde ese día Sakura era la delegada más corrupta de la historia…

— Es una escuela Sakura, esto no te mandará a la cárcel — sonrió Sasuke cuando ésta suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Karin carcajeó y la tomó de la mano mientras que Sasuke la abrazaba por la cintura.

Se esperaba de todo, desde una paliza hasta una batalla verbal de lo más hiriente por parte de Karin cuando se reunieron a solas, hasta una discusión dura con Sasuke cuando las encontró de una manera muy comprometida, pero jamás una relación de tres.

¿Qué pensaría su madre cuando le dijera que tenía un novio y una novia?

Seguramente, nada bueno.

**N/A:**_ Estaba tan ansiosa por escribir esto *-* amo el SakuKar y aquí puse lo suficiente para poder complacerme… y más porque es un KarSakuSasu *-* -trío aceptado sólo por ser Saku la niña compartida(?) no me gusta el SasuKar e_e-_

_Más adelante subiré un SakuKar sólo de ellas(?) pero por ahora, esto es lo que hay y el próximo será de otra de las parejas que me encanta… SUISAKU *-*_

_Hasta el próximo y muchas gracias por seguir esta serie de OS, me alegra que les guste y me hace muy feliz que me sigan leyendo. Dejen reviews y alguna ship que le guste o que quieran que escriba, pero tiene que ser con Sakura porque esto es de Sakura xD_

_Long live SakuHarem lml_


	8. Síndrome de Esto-es-el-colmo

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 8:** Síndrome de Esto-es-el-colmo

**Personajes:** Suigetsu-Sakura

**Género:** Comedia.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Él no tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo, no, según Sakura, él sufría el síndrome de Esto-es-el-colmo.

* * *

**Síndrome de Esto-es-el-colmo**

* * *

Nunca creyó estar en aquella situación alguna vez en su vida. ¡Las cosas que hacía por Karin!

— _Por favor Sakura, mantenlo allí, calmadito hasta que yo vuelva con su hermano._

— _¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Ino? _— frunció el ceño molesta, al fin tenía un feriado entre semana y tenía que sacrificarlo por un favor de lo más extraño.

— _Ella estaba con su novio Sai, no quería interrumpirla._

— _¡Ah! Pero a mí si, ¿no? _— se mostró indignada. Ellas sabían que vivía más en el hospital que en su casa y que muy extrañamente le concedían un feriado un día miércoles, el día en el que más se trabajaba en el hospital.

— _¡Pero si sólo vas a aplastar el culo en el sillón para ver La ley y el orden, no seas maldita frentona y hazme este favor, quiero la casa sola para nosotros dos y con el estúpido de su hermano allí, no podemos hacer nada._

— _Oh, está bien _— masculló aceptando.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en su departamento, vigilando al dormido peliblanco. No entendía por qué Karin se quejaba tanto de él, encima que lo echaba de su propia casa tenía el descaro de despotricar sobre él a sus espaldas mientras permanecía desmayado.

— _Su hermano le dio un sedante_.

— _¿De qué tipo? _— preguntó la chica, pues así podría controlar el momento exacto en que despertaría.

— _Su puño… bueno, adiós _— y desapareció más rápido que El correcaminos.

Se acercó para observarlo bien y debía admitir que el chico era atractivo con aquella carita angelical que tenía al estar dormido ¿sería así también despierto? Suspiró, sólo quería saber cuando acabaría todo aquello para poder disfrutar de la soledad de su casa.

Como él parecía feliz en los brazos de Morfeo, decidió ordenar un poco el departamento, pues el vivir sola y trabajar muchas horas le daba el suficiente tiempo como para limpiar un poco y hacer la lista de las compras.

Tomó su chaqueta y su cartera dejando bajo llaves al invitado (intruso) y partió rumbo al pequeño supermercado en busca de víveres y productos de uso personal. Cuando regresó a su casa, dejó todo sobre la mesada y sólo tomó la bolsa con las cosas que compró para el baño. Hizo una escala antes de su habitación y guardó los dentríficos, el papel higiénico y los productos de limpieza corporal.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto y dejó dos paquetes de toallas higiénicas sobre el buró sin percatarse de que una mirada violácea observaba sus movimientos con suma minuciosidad.

Abrió un cajón del muble y dejó caer ambos paquetes junto a otro que había quedado por la mitad del periodo anterior y cerró con fuerza. Se enderezó frotándose los ojos en señal de cansancio y miró hacia la cama donde el intruso se mantenía erguido gracias a sus preciosas almohadas decorativas y la observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Kótex?

Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada hasta que comprendió su pregunta y se escandalizó con un furioso sonrojo ante el atrevimiento. Era muy reservada y que el tipo supiera cual era la marca de toallas que usaba era lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para no olvidarlo pronto.

— Despertaste — dijo de forma estúpida. El chico lo miró irónicamente.

— No, parece — su tono burlón logró enervarla un poco, sólo un poco.

— No hace falta ser sarcástico, lo dije para mí.

— Eres de las que piensan en voz alta ¿no? — arqueó una ceja —: Estaría bueno que los guardaras, no quisiera enterarme de algo de lo cual no podría después olvidar, e incluso dejarme con insomnio.

Ahora entendía porqué Karin lo detestaba. ¡Era odioso! ¿Quién se creía para hablarle con tanta confianza?

Suspiró y trató de ignorarlo mientras habría un cajón de su escritorio y sacaba una barra de cereal de frutas. El tipo la miró haciendo una mueca y aunque quisiera ignorarlo, su mirada insistente de que quería decirle algo la estaba fastidiando.

— Habla.

— ¿Siempre escondes comida por ahí? Acaso, ¿eres una de esas chicas que para no comerse el mundo, esconde barritas de cereal por la casa para poder llegar a las comidas? No estás gorda, pero veo que la comida se te abulta en los muslos y en tu trasero… — el chico miró con descaro el atributo de atrás de la chica —: Por cierto, lindo trasero… compensa la falta de pechos y esa terrible frente que tienes ¿tú eres la frentona?

Sakura no podía creer la facilidad que tenía ese tipo de hacer su propia sentencia de muerte ¡hasta Naruto sabía cual era su límite! Y éste tipo parecía no notar el extraño aire tenso que se comenzó a formar en esa habitación de cuatro por cuatro.

La chica tiró el envoltorio del cereal en el cesto a un lado del mueble y se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar en donde estaba su próximo saco de boxeo. El tipo seguía parloteando y aconsejándole comidas dietéticas y ejercicios para bajar el "colchón" trasero que para él no estaba tan mal, sin darse cuenta que las manos de la chica se acercaban con lentitud a su delgado y pálido cuello.

— ¿Qué haces? — detuvo su discurso al notar las suaves y delicadas manos sobre su cuello.

— Voy a matarte.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque has colmado mi paciencia, estúpido! — gritó furiosa. El chico se mantuvo estático ante la asesina y tenebrosa mirada de su anfitriona.

De repente, frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, no conocía ese sitio y no sabía ni como había llegado ahí ¿y si esa extraña chica de pelo rosa lo habría secuestrado? Recordaba que estaba tranquilamente tirado sobre el sofá de su departamento, el cual compartía con su hermano mayor, disfrutando de una de sus habituales botellas de agua mineral fresca – por problemas de salud constantes, debía mantenerse hidratado.

Miró a la chica que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y molestia; tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, la cara era en forma de corazón y las mejillas las tenía en un tono sonrosado, seguramente por el enojo, pero aún así se veía bonita… ¿qué bonita? ¡era hermosa!

Siguió con su escaneo indiscreto y observó que lamentablemente no tenía mucha delantera – algo que a él le parecía primordial en una mujer (un verdadero estúpido) – pero que se compensaba con unas buenas curvas, caderas anchas, buen trasero y piernas de ensueños, de esas que uno deseaba ser envuelto en pleno coito sexual.

Sonrió de manera picarona y mostró su extraña sonrisa de dientes pequeños y un poco picudos para terminar guiñándole un ojo.

— Cariño si te morías por mí, no había necesidad de atarme para poder traerme a tu departamento… me hubieras dicho que querías un poco de acción y yo con gusto te lo daba.

La cara de la pelirrosa era un poema y mientras Suigetsu creía que la había dejado encandilada, la chica estaba experimentando el repentino deseo asesino de hombres atrevidos y estúpidos como el que tenía delante.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Qué? ¿Así tratas a tus futuras conquistas? Ya decía yo porqué tenías esa cara de frígida, yo sólo creía que eras como el asexual Uchiha.

— ¡Yo no soy frígida, estúpido tiburón! — le gritó furiosa, roja como el ají puta parió.

— Oh.

— ¡Dios! — la chica se exacerbó con la incrédula mirada del chico y decidió retroceder e ir hacia la puerta, ya no podía respirar el mismo aire del imbécil aquel.

— ¡Hey, no te vayas! — gritó al verla salir dando un azote tan fuerte a la puerta que las paredes temblaron y un precioso cuadro de una casa en la playa cayó quedando detrás del buró en donde había guardado sus reservas para el próximo ataque menstrual.

…

Ya estaba más calmada, el tipo se mantenía callado en su cuarto e imaginaba que tendría sed y hambre por lo que le preparó unos emparedados y cargó con una botella de agua.

Una vez frente a su cuarto, inspiró hondo y se adentró encontrándose con que su victima esta colorada y con la mirada perdida al frente. Asustada, dejó todo sobre el escritorio y corrió a su lado, haciendo un chequeo rápido y tratando de traerlo a la conciencia con constantes palmeos en sus mejillas.

— Hey, despierta — lo llamó firme, pero temiendo que algo malo le estuviera pasando realmente. El chico pareció volver en sí y susurró:

— Agua… agua.

Sakura no lo dudó y cargó un vaso con agua posándoselo en la boca para que bebiera. Pero él parecía reticente y se apartaba, exasperada le exigió que tomara, pero seguía negándose.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Pediste agua y no la estás bebiendo!

— Popote — masculló bajo.

— ¿Qué?

— Un… sorbete — pidió y Sakura deseó estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no debía hacerlo, no cuando estaba tan mal. Quizás cuando se recuperara…

Salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la cocina en busca de un sorbete o lo que fuera para poder darle de beber. Sabía que por algún lado tenía, siempre agarraba de más en los lugares de comida rápida cuando iba con sus compañeras de trabajo a almorzar y lo que sobraba se lo traía. Sonrió al encontrarse con la pajilla transparente y corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

— ¿Es de colores? — preguntó el chico esperanzado en su lecho de muerte. Sakura negó y puso el sorbete en el vaso y le acercó la punta a la boca reseca del chico el cual se prendió con rapidez y sorbió desesperado.

Se sintió realmente apenada al sentir la fuerza y la rapidez con la que bebía el agua, como si se le fuera a acabar y no hubiera más. Sirvió otro vaso y así como el primero lo bajó en cuestión de segundos. Satisfecho, lo expresó jadeando de placer y mostrándose sumamente relajado con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos completamente cerrados.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? — Sakura no quiso sonar tan abrupta, pero al chico no pareció importarle.

— Sufro deshidratación crónica… no existe, pero en mi caso si paso mucho tiempo sin beber un poco de agua empiezo a descomponerme rápidamente.

— Oh, ya veo… eso debe ser a causa de una baja de presión… debes mantenerte hidratado constantemente y comer sanamente.

— Oh, tengo a mi propia enfermera — dijo divertido, Sakura hizo una mueca.

— Soy doctora, así que no se te ocurra rebajarme a enfermera.

— Ni que fuera tan malo, es un trabajo tan importante como el tuyo — el chico pareció mostrarse indignado y Sakura se avergonzó por haber dicho eso, había desmerecido el trabajo de sus compañeras que siempre hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mejorar y mantener felices y bien a los pacientes. ¡Pero ese estúpido la hacía decir cosas que no quería!

— No quise…

— ¿Ésta es tu casa? Pfff… qué estúpido preguntar si acabo de verte guardar tus toallas femeninas… — Sakura se puso roja nuevamente y le dio un puñetazo que le hizo aullar.

— ¡Te lo mereces por bocón!

— Si pegas así por algo como esto, no quiero imaginarme si llegara a… — pero antes de terminar lo que quería decir, se calló por el bien de su integridad física.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Es seguro que te lo diga? No quiero que me busques en el directorio.

— ¡Estúpido, jamás lo haría!

— Uno nunca sabe… hum, quizás me vuelvas a secuestrar si descubres donde vivo… por cierto ¿cómo vine aquí? ¿sabes dónde vivo? — parecía horrorizado a cada pregunta y Sakura estaba realmente exasperada.

— ¡No! No te secuestré, Karin y su novio te trajeron…

— ¿La zanahoria y mi hermano? ¿Por qué?

— Dice ella porque eres muy molesto y le doy la razón.

— ¡Como si ella no lo fuera! ¡Esa pelo de escoba va a ver! — se mostró enojado —: ¡Aún no entiendo que le vio mi hermano a esa bruja!

— Oye, es mi amiga…

— Tal para cual…

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Que Dios las crea y ustedes se juntan!

— ¡Ahora si valiste!

…

— Sabes…

— ¿Mh?

— Necesito ir al baño.

— ¿Y?

— Pues duh — hizo una mueca como si fuera obvio, estaba atado de pies y manos. Sakura masculló un improperio y desató sus pies —. Oh — una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico, ella lo miró sin entender —: ya veo, quieres darte el trabajo de bajarme los pantalones… no creí que llegaríamos a segunda base tan rápido — terminó soltando una carcajada ante la abochornada joven.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, ya iba a quitarte la soga de las manos! — se excusó rápidamente. Suigetsu fingió tristeza para luego guiñarle un ojo. Una vez libre, se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

Pasaron los minutos y no volvía, Sakura se preocupó pensando que se podría haber escapado por lo que corrió hacia el baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomó con temor pero no había nadie y de pronto temió que se hubiera ido cuando un ruido atrajo su atención por lo que fue hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

— Niño — preguntó dudosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El ruido provenía de su despacho en la cual tenía un máquina de correr, una guitarra y su escritorio con sus defectos personales y laborales.

Masculló un improperio al verlo hurgando entre sus cosas y corrió hacia él cerrando con tal rapidez la cajonera que se sorprendió el no haberle apretado los dedos en el proceso.

— ¿Qué demonios haces hurgando entre mis cosas, niño? — dijo furiosa, odiaba que le tocaran sus cosas.

— Primero que nada, no soy ningún niño y segundo, me aburría y me llamó la atención este cuarto… por cierto — señaló la máquina de correr —: ¿La usas? Porque no se nota — intentó picarla y tuvo éxito porque ella le lanzó un manotazo que esquivó con algo de dificultad.

— ¡Deja de molestarme!

— Tú te enojas con mucha facilidad que es diferente — sonrió divertido.

Sakura suspiró y trató de ignorarlo mientras lo conducía a la salida de su despacho. Cerró la puerta y lo condujo a la sala obligándolo a sentarse en el sillón y tendiéndole el control remoto.

— Busca algo para entretenerte y déjame descansar un minuto.

Suigetsu se mantuvo en silencio y quieto mirándola. Ella suspiró feliz de la tranquilidad que estaba experimentando. Lamentablemente, ella no estaba enterada de que Suigetsu se tomaba las cosas de una manera literal.

— ¿La frente siempre fue así de amplia o de grande comenzó a crecer?

Sakura sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de la furia, pero trató de relajarse como lo hacía en sus clases de yoga. Se arrepentí de pagarlas porque aún no había encontrado su paz interior y presentía que la estaban estafando.

— Nunca creí conocer a una persona tan insoportable.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de Karin?

— ¡Cállate un segundo! — cuando vio que había enmudecido ante su respuesta rápida, posó su mano sobre la boca del chico y le impidió que dijera una estupidez más. Suspiró feliz ante el silencio mientras era observada por los entretenidos ojos violáceos del chico.

Ante la tregua que él pareció concederle con todo el dolor más falso del mundo, el chico se enfrascó en la televisión por lo que ella decidió leer una revista que había comprado en el mercado.

— ¡Están dando _La ley y el orden_! — la voz del chico la despertó de su letargo lector y miró a la pantalla de su televisor de pantalla plana.

— ¡Oh, son los casos especiales de violación! — dijo maravillada, jamás podía ver esos capítulos pues los horarios no concordaban con los de su trabajo, por lo que se los perdía.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Si, ¿algún problema? — se defendió rápidamente.

— Tranquila, sólo quería saber — se atajó el chico tratando de mantener la tregua —: A mí también me gusta, estos son los mejores casos para mí, aunque algunos son muy tristes y me dan ganas de…

— Te entiendo, en el hospital he recibido algunos casos de estos…

— ¿En serio? ¿Y es así como se ve en la serie? — preguntó realmente interesado, Sakura se mostró realmente triste ante su afirmación.

— Es muy duro, he tenido unos casos realmente dolorosos y angustiantes. Ver niñas pequeñas, Dios, es tan horrible.

— Entiendo — el ambiente se había puesto extraño y melancólico. Miraron la serie en un tranquilo silencio sólo roto por los diálogos de los personajes en interacción.

Una vez terminado el capítulo, Sakura se puso de pie y marchó a la cocina para preparar algo de café. Suigetsu apagó el televisor y se estiró sobre el sofá con tal confianza que ni le importó cuando arrugó el edredón que lo protegía ni tampoco que los cojines cayeran de los costados.

— He traído café y un té para ti.

— Gracias — aceptó la taza de té y sopló el líquido para poder beber un poco.

Sakura por fin supo lo que era la paz.

…

— Seguramente se pregunte donde estoy…

— ¿Tu novia?

— ¿Celosa? — sonrió melosamente, ella negó dejando la segunda taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ella. Si seguía bebiendo así, no dormiría temprano esa noche. Suigetsu fingió sentirse herido y miró hacia el reloj —: Y yo que creí sentir un repentino amor de tu parte — rió el chico.

— Ni en tus sueños — dijo estoicamente.

— Auch.

— Mejor que duela ahora que luego.

— Cierto… pero bueno, yo hablaba de Juugo… habíamos quedado que nos reuniríamos para ir con los demás…

— Ah, ya veo…

— ¿Tú te reunes con tus amigas?

— De vez en cuando, cuando tengo tiempo o no tenga un paciente de emergencia a última hora.

— ¿Te ha pasado de estar en una reunión y tener que irte porque llegó un caso de extrema importancia?

— Si, me ha pasado… una vez en el cumpleaños de Naruto, un amigo…

— ¿El primo de la remolacha?

— Si — asintió con la cabeza —: Me dio pena tener que irme, pero el hospital es mi vida.

— Es más exigente que un amante…

— Ajám, así es mi vida…

— Yo no soy exigente…

— No, gracias.

— Pero…

— Dije que no — lo fulminó con sus vivaces ojos verdes. Suigetsu se rió y acercó su mano al cabello de la chica para tocarlo — ¿Qué haces?

— Es natural — se sorprendió.

— Si, mala pigmentación en mi desarrollo cuando mi madre estaba embarazada.

— Ya veo… igual, es bonito.

— Gracias — extrañamente se sonrojó sin sentimiento de enojo alguno.

— De nada…

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos y Sakura lo observó de nueva cuenta mientras él se mantenía distraído en sus pensamientos. Era apuesto, algo extraño pero nada mal, si no fuera tan hablador y bocón, podría llegar a considerarlo como un pretendiente para sus citas ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Suigetsu, en serio? ¡Ya estaba enloqueciendo!

— ¿Cómo se llama el síndrome ese del que te enamoras de tu captor?

— ¿Hum?

— Tú sabes — le insistió el peliblanco codeándola, ella frunció el ceño sin entender mucho, pero respondió.

— ¿Hablas del síndrome de Estocolmo?

— ¡Ese mismo! — señaló alegrado de encontrar la respuesta.

— Si, bueno ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Que creo que estoy sufriendo ese síndrome porque me estoy enamorando de mi secuestradora… — dijo de manera melodramática. Sakura chilló entre avergonzada e indignada por tal estupidez.

— ¡Yo no te secuestré!

— Pero me tienes cautivo aquí y aunque lo he intentado, me he quedado encandilado con tu belleza y quizás le pusiste algo a mi té, pero creo que te quiero.

— ¡Cállate, tú no tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo, sino de Esto-es-el-colmo!

— No seas cruel, además… llevas tan bien tu papel de secuestradora, no sé tu nombre por lo que podré denunciarte ante una descripción…

— Ay, cállate — masculló sonrojada.

— Veo señal de pena, eso me gusta… así demuestras que sientes algo por mí como yo por ti.

— ¡Basta!

— Hola, me llamo Suigetsu Hozuki — extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa. Sakura la tomó de mala gana y la estrechó.

— Sakura Haruno.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sí, frente de marquesina según Ino!

— ¡Esa cerda! — dijo furiosa, Suigetsu carcajeó limpiamente logrando hacer que la chica sonriera un poquito.

Era extraño, muy extraño; tenía un humor algo pesado, mucho más que el de Naruto, era atractivo y sabía como mantenerla en constante ajetreo y era muy ingenioso a pesar de demostrar constantemente que le faltaban algunas neuronas.

Estaba interesado en ella, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que su cuerpo se expresaba, en sus miradas divertidas e insistentes. Sonrió, ese chico sabía como enervarla y mantenerla viva sólo para dedicarse a callarlo e insultarlo para que no se burlara de ella.

Si la experiencia se volvía a repetir, quizás lo invitaría a salir.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás empiece con una cita y siga con otra hasta convertirse en algo más.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Definitivamente, Suigetsu Hozuki no era buena junta. Debería matarlo antes de que se reprodujera.

— ¿Sakura, eres copa A o B? — los ojos del chico se fijaron en sus pechos —: Así puedo comprar la lencería negra de encaje que vi la otra vez en…

Oh, definitivamente debería matarlo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola! Nuevamente con algo de lo más gracioso xD_

_Amo a Sui, es mi debilidad *u* personalidades como las de él quisiera ver más en la vida real xD_

_Espero que les guste, oficialmente es el primer SuiSaku que hago y me siento feliz porque es como yo quería que fuera, cómico y bastante interactuado._

_Bueno, espero poder seguir haciendo esto, el próximo será KisaSaku. No es de mi favoritas ni me atrae mucho, pero yo cumplo con lo que me encomiendan así que **Chilinda** pronto haré tu fic y hasta con una zukulemtha y sensual rikura de dedicatoria(?_

_Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que no sé mucho de Kisame, no es un personaje que me atraiga mucho de Akatsuki más que Itachi, Deidara y Hidan (Hidan haceme hijos por Jashin-sama xD)_

_Pero si alguien quiere de alguna pareja, me dice en un sensualón review si es que intentar comentar no ocasiona que se les caiga los dedos, habrían que ser más solidarios y comentar un poco más, pero bueno, tampoco puedo ponerles una arma en la cabeza y gritarte en la oreja "COMENTÁ O TE VUELO LOS SESOS, EH, EH" aunque no sería mala idea(? Okno xD pero comenten desgraciados! Si no comentan un Charasuke muere en el mundo :'c_

_Charasuke es mi amor platónico xD_

_Tengo pensado iniciarme con el MadaSaku pronto y otras crack-ships sin necesidad de que sean románticas. El MinaSaku, FugaSaku y MadaSaku son las que me gustaría trabajar pronto, es bueno cambiar un poco y esta serie de OS me da la libertad de hacerlo._

_Prometo continuar los otros fics, denme tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, eso me anima a seguir y saben que pueden dejar cuanto comentario deseen ya sea critica buena o mala (mientras sea constructiva en cuestión de crítica mala, eh!)_

_Bye!_


	9. Fck like animals

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 9:** F*ck like animals

**Personajes:** Kisame-Sakura

**Género:** Comedia.

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Si había algo que le desagradaba a Sakura Haruno era el troglodita retrasado de Kisame Hoshigaki.

* * *

**F*ck like animals**

* * *

Sakura estaba bastante asqueada con el comportamiento de la panda de idiotas que estaba en un rincón en la cafetería de la escuela. Ella los conocía perfectamente a cada uno porque siempre los veía en la sala de detención o en la sala de la oficina del director en la cual ella estaba como secretaria en sus ratos libres por cuestiones del consejo estudiantil.

El grupito se conformaba por seis personas: Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame y el tonto de su hermano mayor, Sasori.

Uno era peor que el otro, exceptuando por Itachi que era un buen muchacho al cual le debía mucho las clases particulares de inglés, pero el resto dejaba que desear (incluso su hermano). Quería mucho a Sasori, pero cuando se juntaba con sus amigos se transformaba en un chico completamente diferente y se volvía estúpido, grosero e insensible.

Esa mañana había empezado con el pie izquierdo; primero: le había salido un pequeño granito en la nariz que al rascar se puso rojo y no pudo ocultar con nada, segundo: su maldito pelo se había puesto rebelde y no pudo peinar un mechón hacia delante para tapar su amplia frente por lo que tuvo que llevarlo hacia atrás con una pinzas horrorosas de su hermanita Tayuya, y por último: tuvo que soportar a los palurdos de los amigos de su hermano que los acompañaron en el tren, así que tener que escuchar sus groserías y sus lenguas mal habladas la dejaron totalmente asqueada…

«Mira el trasero de esa… está para nalguearlo hasta que la mano se me caiga»

«¡Las tetas de esa! Me encantaría restregar mi cara en ellas»

«A esa gatita le puedo dar mucha lechita»

Los únicos que se mantuvieron callados fueron Kakuzu – que contaba su dinero de su cartera –, Itachi – que leía una novela policíaca – y su hermano que sólo observaba.

Suspiró. Realmente los aborrecía.

Pero había uno de ellos que le repelía realmente, era grotesco, cruel y hasta algo sádico. Le recordaba un poco al amigo de Sasuke, sólo que Suigetsu era bastante más agradable que Kisame y, también, más soportable.

Pensar que tenía que cruzar la cafetería e ir hasta allí para pedirle a su _«querido»_ hermano un poco de dinero porque había olvidado su cartera en casa. Decidida, cruzó aquel largo tramo y se paró frente a Sasori que le estaba dando la espalda.

— Hermanito — no pudo evitar alargar la 'o' para sonar algo lastimera. Sasori se dio la vuelta y la miró indiferente, siempre hacía lo mismo frente a sus estúpidos amigos – exceptuando a Itachi, claro.

— ¿Qué ocurra, Sakura?

— Se que no te gusta pero te lo devolveré, lo juro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Dinero.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y Sasori asintió imperceptiblemente mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un par de yenes. Sakura sonrió agradecida y cuando iba a tomar el dinero, una mano áspera y de un tono extraño la apartó de su objetivo.

— Rosadita — el escalofrío horripilante ante la voz del chico de dientes de sierra la hizo castañar los dientes por los temblores.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué tan fría? — pareció sorprendido, luego tomó el dinero de la mano de Sasori – quien lo miró con mala cara – y lo dejó sobre su regazo, específicamente sobre su entrepierna —. Si quieres tu dinero, tómalo.

Sakura se puso roja como la grana e inspiró indignada por el comportamiento del idiota ese. Estiró la mano y exigió con sus furiosos ojos que pusiera el dinero en su lugar, pero Kisame se hizo el desentendido y sonrió con sadismo.

— Tienes que ganarte el dinero, Sakurita… y hay una manera realmente placentera en la que podrías ablandar mi «corazón».

— Ni lo sueños, mugroso.

— Hieres mis sentimientos — dijo dolido mientras posaba una mano en su lado derecho del pecho.

— Pedazo de bruto, el corazón está más a la izquierda — corrigió Sakura haciendo reír al resto de las camaradas de su hermano.

— Bueno, gatita… da igual, se entendió.

— Dame mi dinero.

— No, debes ganártelo… allá — señaló una puerta que parecía ser el armario de las escobas —: Podríamos hacerlo…

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Follar como anima–

Pero antes de poder terminar, el puño de Sakura se estampó en la fea cara de tiburón del chico, tomó en un ágil movimiento el dinero y salió huyendo. El resto del grupo carcajeó hasta el cansancio mientras Kisame sonreía de forma extraña, sonrisa que Sasori no pasó desapercibida y que sabía que le traería dolores de cabeza.

Si ese pedazo de pescado le ponía una mano encima a la atolondrada de su hermana le rompería el pescuezo de una patada.

Lo juraba.

.

.

.

— ¡Métete con la hermana de Deidara! — gritó un colérico Sasori cuando vio al infeliz de Kisame tocarle una nalga a la despistada de su hermana y no dudó de clavarle una patada en la espalda.

Por sucio y mano larga.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hay por Deooooos, Jebús y los demás! Dx_

_Me tardé casi un año! Por días nomás me mantengo dentro de término, que asco de de persona que soy! No debía tardarme, pero había empezado a trabajar y no tenía tiempo y ahora tampoco lo tengo, pero como era feriado nacional, aproveché a flojear un poco con la computadora._

_Espero Chilinda que te guste ya que este one shot fue un pedido que me hiciste, perdona la tardanza, como verás no soy buena con personajes como Kisame porque no los conozco profundamente y no he leído el fanfic que me recomendaste porque estaba en inglés, no tengo tiempo y la ship no es de mis favoritas en el fanfic(?_

_Me gusta el SakuHarem en fanarts, pero en fanfics leo mayormente SasuSaku, SasuSakuNaru y KakaSaku, aunque ahora no leo nada xD _

_Espero que les haya gustado y ahora tengo en cola un SasoSaku tanto para __**Belphegor-chan**__ y__** sugA u-u**__. Puede que me tarde y puede que sea tanto de amor como no ya que en sí no es sólo romance lo que escribo en estos one shots sino pueden ser relaciones de diferentes maneras._

_Muchas gracias a la gente que lee y comenta, la que no y la que da fav o follow. Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Besos =)_


	10. Pero nunca te lo diré

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 10: **Pero nunca te lo diré

**Personajes:** Sasori-Sakura

**Género:** Confort-Romance-Family

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Los hechos valen más que las palabras y Sasori sabía que no podía decirlas pero sí demostrarlas —Te amo, pero nunca te lo diré.

* * *

**Pero nunca te lo diré**

* * *

Aún recordaba el día en que la sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos; ese día lloviznaba y había un poco de viento a pesar de haber iniciado la primavera. El cuerpo suave y cálido entre sus manos lo habían dejado paralizado y todos pudieron observar que una fuerte unión se había gestado en la habitación de ese hospital.

Con el pensamiento de que sólo quería tenerla para sí, juró amarla y cuidarla por lo que tuviera de vida.

_Porque la dulzura que irradiaba el calor entre sus brazos había nacido para él y todos vieron su conexión por primera vez._

Nunca fue un chico demostrativo, parecía algo esquivo y reacio. Su apariencia calma y sus fríos ojos distanciaban al mundo de él y a las personas de su entorno, sólo era un espectador más que buscaba ser ignorado por los demás.

Pero con _ella_ en su vida todo era diferente; el mundo tenía otra perspectiva y parecía más agradable que antes. Ese mundo hostil que siempre había despreciado, ahora era irradiado por una brillante paleta de colores y con ella una pequeña muñeca que pertenecía a ese lienzo fantástico creado para él.

Con ella aprendió a amar por primera vez, de manera desinteresada y pura. La amaba con sus ojos, con sus caricias y con besos babosos que, aunque le ensuciaran la cara, le hacían feliz igual.

En definitiva, ella lo era todo y por ella daría su vida entera para velar por su bienestar.

Pero las inseguridades crecieron junto con ella y el tiempo pisando sus talones los estaba alejando. Cada vez era menos el tiempo que pasaban juntos, las sonrisas que compartían y las miradas cómplices cesaron. Sentía que la perdía.

Los llamados a las dos de la madrugada comenzaron a faltar, los «Hola, ¿Cómo estás?» eran cada vez menos vivos, así como las visitas sorpresas o los días que quedaban hasta tarde viendo películas hasta dormirse habían empezado a cesar y sentía que se estaba quedando solo una vez más.

Solo quería volver a los días en que eran sólo ellos dos, sentir que era solo suya y de nadie más. Ser el único en su vida, su héroe, su guía, el que todo le podía enseñar. Le inculcó los valores de la vida, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, en quien debía confiar, la importancia de la responsabilidad, la amabilidad y el respeto a los demás. Le ayudó a progresar, a creer en sus sueños y a cumplir sus metas.

Porque él lo era todo para ella, era su amigo, su confidente, su héroe, su familia. Él siempre había estado en cada momento de su vida y se sentía dichoso de haber estado en cada uno, en cada paso y en cada equivocación, en cada sitio y en su corazón. En cada esquina de su vida, ayudándola a avanzar. Primero adelante, tomando su mano y tirando de ella, luego a su lado, guiándola en cada paso y de la mano caminar.

Hoy, ella lo mira con un amor nunca antes visto, es un amor más allá de lo irreal. Quizás ella sí podía decirlo con más facilidad, Sakura no podía no expresar lo que su corazón gritaba porque las palabras les quemaban la lengua y si decía con facilidad «Te amo» es porque lo siente de verdad.

Ella es todo lo que el no es. Supo ganarse su corazón en el mismísimo momento en el que la sostuvo en sus manos, tan pequeña y delicada, suavecita y llena de amor, amor que aún no sabía que existía en su interior, del cual Sasori fue el dueño sin saberlo.

En esta vida son hermanos, pero siglo tras siglo, ellos reencarnan de nuevo en una historia de amor, no importa si comparten sangre o no, si son del mismo género o no, o si son humanos o no, el destino lo tenía predicho y siempre los unió.

Y hoy, Sasori recordó las palabras que nunca pudo decir porque en esta vida jamás habló.

— _Te amo, pero nunca te lo diré._

Y Sakura, en su corazón, las sintió.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola! Dije que volvería pronto y jdfadad lo hice xD_

_Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? Lo sé, una pedorrada, no me tenía fe y en mi depresión por haber perdido a mi mascota, decidí mejorar este fic que lo tenía en borrador en un cuaderno viejo de la universidad xD_

_**AegisVi **__y __**Belphegor-chan**__, no recuerdo si alguien más me había pedido SasoSaku pero si es así, también va dedicada a ustéh(?), espero que les haya gustado, quizás no era lo que querían pero no pude evitarlo, amo a mis hermanos y es como que son todo para mí, además de que me tienen el re aguante porque soy una mierda de persona a veces con este carácter de mierda y en definitiva soy una mierda con patas pero que tiene suaj(?)_

_-palabra del día "mierda"-_

_Me hago odiar con facilidad así como me hago amar, me lo han dicho, todos me lo dicen y yo como "oquei ki kiri ki haga vo?" xD_

_Bueno, como decía, amo a mis hermanos y no soy muy demostrativa, me encantaría mostrarles esto pero me daría pena porque soy caca-chan y no me gusta demostrar que tengo un corazoncito amoroso como por estos lares(?) que se queden con la Lian soreta y mal hablada del día a día (7*-*)7 porque esa es la que es kúl sadada ya empecé a hablar pelotudeces xD_

_Cuestión que los amo y gracias por leerme, __**Lulufma**__ tengo pensado un NejiSaku que una amiga (Mamannie ai loviu) me dijo que debía hacer también y juuuuusto me pasó una imagen con una frase bien bonis así de esas cajuaís para pillarse de amors y ternura y se me vino algo super sadadsa místico y toda la cosa a lo Avatar (mentira) para hacer un NS –NejiSaku sheeee- xD_

_Besotes y los amo, gracias por comentar y seguirme. En cuanto a los que leen mis otras historias y la que está en conjunto (Harceleur que escribo con Uya-senpai) paciencia, no tengo vida últimamente y no puedo hacer nada xD sumándole que la senpai no tiene pc y no podemos avanzar ewe_

_Bye!_


End file.
